


Roses and Blades, Crossing The Lines

by Kyunesphere



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Im Changkyun | I.M, First Meetings, M/M, Romance, Shameless Smut, Top Yoo Kihyun, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyunesphere/pseuds/Kyunesphere
Summary: Yoo Kihyun is a CFO at a rising company, his asisstant takes leave and an intern takes his place.A very charming one.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 19
Kudos: 485





	1. Blades

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you will like this story!  
> I was thinking about posting this later after finishing my other works and split it into a few chapters but I'm kinda impatient so bear with me ahahaha
> 
> I hope you will like this story, kudos and comments are very welcomed and I will really appreciate if you leave comments because communication is the best!
> 
> Thank you so much <3

“Can you please get off of my desk?” Kihyun says as he closes his office’s glass door.

Minhyuk shrugs “I like sitting here.” He swings his legs even though they touch the floor, seems like he doesn’t have any problem with it.

Kihyun let’s out a sigh, knowing it’s very useless to argue with Minhyuk, he just sits on his leather chair, tilting his head to back with another sigh.

“Any news from the board?” Minhyuk asks, grabbing a few papers from the desk. He looks at them, eyes moving carefully.

Kihyun shakes his head slowly.

Minhyuk nods and drops his arms on his lap, papers crumple a little in his hold. He takes glances from Kihyun. “You look like a bruised avocado.”

Kihyun scoffs. “Thanks.”

"A worn out banana."

"Yeah."

"A piece of --"

"Okay okay I get it." Kihyun rolls his eyes.

“No, you think I’m joking? Hell no. I’m dead serious Ki. Your eyes are all bloody, your face is whiter than this paper.” He holds up a page to make his point. “And I don’t think you’ve slept more than 2 hours for the past three days.”

“Four.” Kihyun corrects him.

Minhyuk rolls his eyes. “Point is, you should get some time off. Stop working for a few days.”

“I’m the Chief Finance Officer. If I stop work, you can’t play.” Kihyun comments, exhausted. He can feel himself melting in his chair so he sits up.

Minhyuk puts his right hand on his heart, “Thank you for helping me play.” He replies with a sincere voice. “But I’m serious. It’s friday and you should just rest during the weekend. Okay?”

“I just—“

“And don’t come to the office. Don’t try to pull any shits like last week okay? I’ll know if you’ll come, you know that.”

“Did you bribe the security? They didn’t let me in last weekend.” Kihyun remembers.

Minhyuk shrugs. “They work for me baby. What did you expect?”

“True.”

“So we’re agreed. You won’t try to come and work during weekend?” Minhyuk asks.

Kihyun nods slowly, too tired to resist, feeling a little air headed.

“You should go, you are the Chief Human Resource Officer. You shouldn’t be walking around in work hours.”

“You are so mean.” Minhyuk pouts, grabbing the edge of the desk and hops off. It’s not like he can’t just get off, fall or anything, he just does. “But also you are right. I have new interns to take care of. Pretty boys and girls. There are some bright ones in them.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Help is on the way don’t worry.” Minhyuk nods. “I’ll come pick you up at evening. See you later baby.”

“Just go. Okay.” Kihyun says waving him off.

Kihyun leans back to his chair after Minhyuk leaves. His black Armani suit crumples a little and Kihyun contemplates if he should take his jacket off and put it behind his chair or not. He decides to not to, because with his jacket, he feels a little stiff and he really needs to feel stiff if he wants to finish his work before the evening. Since Minhyuk did forbid him from coming at weekend, he should better work hard.

He downs a cup of coffee to not slip away. He mentally notes that he should go out and buy some more. Or tell Jooheon to buy some. Come to think of it, Kihyun didn’t see his assistant around today. No wonder why office feels a bit cold. That boy really brings energy to this place.

“What,” Kihyun says bluntly when he picks up the phone, and then winces so hard that he gets a pinched nerve in his neck. Like clockwork—3pm rolls around, and it’s like the caffeine crash switches off his brain when he hears his boss’s voice coming from the other line. “Yes sir?”

Kihyun rubs his fists over his eyes until he sees spots. He is working for four days with two-three hours sleep, in the office, so his sanity is hanged together losely by the papers on his desk and black coffee in his belly which he remembers that he did drink the last drop of it thirty minutes ago.

“CFO Yoo, I hope you are having a good day. ” The voice on the phone sounds stern. There is something about the people with high titles, they always have a thick voice. “How is the Alter Project going?”

Kihyun drops the notebook in his hand on the table and reaches back to his bookshelf for a thick dossier, more like he tries because the phone’s line is short and his boss keeps talking so Kihyun can’t drop the phone.

“You know the first examples have arrived right?”

“Yes sir.” Kihyun replies, frustrated because he can’t reach to the damn dossier.

“Numbers seem reasonable. We may have to cut some budget from other projects but I don’t percieve it as a problem.”

“I agree sir.” Kihyun says, forgetting about the dossier. He will check that later. He grabs a pen and a blank page to scribble notes.

“The board will have a meeting three weeks later, I’m sure you know that and I want you to make a presentation so we can see where are their thoughts.”

“Of course sir.” Kihyun replies, writing down the date and time when his boss says and hangs up. The door knocks a few seconds later, his assistant Jooheon must have come.

“Come in.” Kihyun says from his desk without lifting his eyes from the papers scattered on his desk, trying to remember where he put the summary. He’s been going through on this project for two days, trying to calculate measures and needs, reading countless papers and reports. Some are valuable infos and some are total trash.

“Can you pass me the blue dossier for the new product?” Kihyun asks, reaching his hand out for Jooheon to give him the file and it’s in his hand a few seconds later.

“Thanks Joo.” Kihyun mutters, skipping through pages to get to the expenses.

“No problem.” A deep, strange voice replies and Kihyun stops, mind going zero before he snaps his head to the owner of it.

A guy, someone he doesn’t know stares at him, his hands clasped together on his front. His outfit, Kihyun notices first before he looks up to his face because this guy wears black pants, purple-black stripped v-neck under a black jacket and Kihyun can see his torso, he has some good-looking muscles. Kihyun’s eyebrows are pulled together, he feels his lips form a thin line as he looks up to the stranger only to find a handsome face. Like his shirt, his hair is also purple and he has a cocky expression on his face, you can understand how confident he feels by his posture and cool vibe around him. He has a sharp nose with small lips, broad shoulders and he is beautiful and he is definetly not Jooheon.

“You are not Jooheon.” Kihyun states confused after a few moment of silence.

The other guy lifts his left eyebrow, nods with an amused expression at the same time. “I think so too. “ And he shrugs. “I mean I’m not cute like him.”

Kihyun thinks about objecting but he stops himself before words spill out of his mouth. He pinches the bridge of his nose harshly. The sleep deriveness and hunger messes with his mind, he thinks stupid things.

“I’m Changkyun, your temporary assistant for two months.” The guy says elaborates with a smile when Kihyun doesn’t talk. “I’m replacing Jooheon.”

“What happened to Jooheon?”

“Nothing.” The guy- Changkyun shrugs. “He went on a vacation. A ship cruise to Caribbean if my memory isn’t betraying me right now. Which it never does.”

“Without telling me?” Kihyun lifts an eyebrow, realizing that Changkyun gloats but he pays no attention.

“He told you actually. You signed his papers yesterday and you signed my papers this morning.” Changkyun smiles again. Sweet. It’s such a contrast with his outfit. His expression is soft and sweet but his look says watch out.

Kihyun vaguely remembers Jooheon bringing him some papers to sign yesterday between one of his endless phone calls cycle, one of them must be his leave paper.

“HR sent you?” Kihyun asks, rubbing his temple this time. The throbbing sense inside his head is getting heavier.

“Yes.” Changkyun nods.

Interesting, Kihyun thinks. Minhyuk was here a while ago, they talked about interns but he didn’t mention about any intern or asisstant he will be sending.

‘Help is on the way.’ He said, Kihyun remembers. So he was talking about sending him an intern while Jooheon is away.

Kihyun realizes he’s been silent when Changkyun says “I’m finishing business management this year, I was supposed to be an intern in product team but a last minute change happened so I’m here.”

So Kihyun is right. Minhyuk sent him here to help him.

“Really? Product team could be better if you wanted to work less.” Kihyun replies, eyes getting heavy.

“Oh no, on the contrary.” Changkyun refuses. “I think this is the best chance I can get. It’s always good to learn from the ace.” He smiles. “Please don’t worry, I have 4.00 gpa. And I’ve worked on a lot of jobs before. I’m sure I’ll be helpful so you won’t have any trouble.”

4.00 GPA? Wow.

Kihyun presses his lips together as he nods. “I’m sure you won’t. Minhyuk knows best.”

“I can be in trouble though. Seems like I’ll be having a hard time while I try to focus.” Changkyun says casually and Kihyun blinks, the words swirl in his mind. He tries to make a mean from them but Changkyun unclasps his hand to pull his jacket’s hem down and Kihyun’s eyes stuck on a mole on his chest for two seconds before he blinks away.

Shit.

He needs to sleep.

“You need to sleep.” Changkyun says, leaning forward to take the dossier. Kihyun notices and grabs his hand out of reflex to stop him because he needs to work more.

“You can’t work more.” Changkyun insists, prying his wrist from Kihyun’s loose hold. He takes a glance to the file. “You were going to categorize and re-calculate the price based on a virtual demand and supply ratio, right?”

Kihyun’s mind stops due to various reasons but Changkyun being quick minded, adds in to the list.

“Take a nap.” Changkyun says, pressing the dossier on his chest, holding it between his arms… that looks nice. He walks back without waiting Kihyun to tell him he can leave and he closes the door, but before he says “I’ll wake you up in an hour.”

Honestly, Kihyun has no idea what to think because he thinks he lost his capability of having one reasonable, healthy thought 3 hours ago so he obligates and drags himself to the leather couch in front of his desk. Perks of being a CFO at a fast growing company, you can get everything in leather.

He falls asleep fast after closing his eyes, seeing no dream or having nightmares and he wakes up on his own, feeling energized and his mind reminds him the blurry last moments he had before he fell asleep as he gets up fast.

Kihyun goes out, seeing Changkyun sitting on Jooheon’s desk, purple round glasses on his pretty face, he must have love purple a lot, and worst of all, the jacket is gone.

Fuck.

Changkyun notices him standing there and throws a smile. Atractive, soft, sweet, dangerous.

Damn it.

“Morning. Or Evening.” Changkyun smiles again, getting up from his seat and reaching for a cup and a sandwich, Kihyun has no idea where he got them.

“Thanks.” Kihyun takes the cup, trying to shake off his after sleep numbness. He takes a sip and this must be heaven. God he feels good already. Sleeping for more than two hours and having coffee, it’s like heaven in Kihyun’s book.

“I’m almost done, you can just sit here or wait there.” Changkyun suggests his office and Kihyun shakes his head, choosing to sit with him until he is done. For the last couple of days he saw his office more than he should already, he can afford to have a change of view for once.

A good view, Kihyun thinks as he sips his coffee. With each sip he feels more awake and aware. And sandwich is too delicious.

“Where did you get this? It’s awesome.” He says as he takes another bite.

“Sandwich? I made.” Changkyun shrugs casually and bites his sandwich as his eyes move over the paper in his hand.

“Really?” Kihyun asks, impressed.

“Yeap.” Changkyun nods. “I’m glad you liked it.”

“Thank you for sharing with me.” Kihyun says.

“Of course.” Changkyun smiles and hands him papers he was working on.

Kihyun takes them and wow, it’s seventeen pages, the longest report Kihyun ever saw about this Project. He feels a little more impressed as he reads Changkyun’s notes.

“So what do you think?” Changkyun asks after a while, getting the scattered papers on the desk together to fold neatly and Kihyun appreciates his tidiness.

“Seems not bad.” Kihyun replies, holding the cup in his hand. He thinks about some points Changkyun made, good points and he decides to reevaluate them later.

“I can work with that.” Changkyun shrugs with a smile.

Kihyun stares at him, loss at words but thankfully someone, Minhyuk, waltz in to pull him out of this awkwardness.

“Hello kids!” Minhyuk says, his paper bag and jacket in his hand. He says “Weekend!” energeticly, throwing his hands in the air.

“Yes.” Kihyun replies, his enthusiasm doesn’t reflect on his voice. He didn’t realize the time is so late.

“How is the new kid doing?” Minhyuk asks, jerking his head to Changkyun.

“Not bad apparently.” Changkyun smirks.

Kihyun senses the tease but he doesn’t indulge. “Yeah he seems smart. But we will see how compatible we are and how he is gonna manage things until Jooheon comes back.”

Minhyuk waves his empty right hand in the air. “He is gonna do fine. I gave the best intern to you, you know I’m good at this kind of things so trust me.”

Kihyun nods, trying not to give away his thoughts too much because he is already too impressed by the new assistant’s wit. He is CFO after all, he gotta be cool.

“Pick up your jacket pretty boy, let’s go.” Minhyuk says and while he chit chats with Changkyun, Kihyun gets his stuff, some papers to work on some files to organize at home.

“So…” Kihyun says, closing his glass office door. “Let’s go.” He says and Minhyuk starts to walk but Kihyun stops before following him. “How are you gonna go back home?”

“My friend is gonna pick me up.” Changkyun replies with a smile. Dimples? What?

“Oh… okay.” Kihyun says, distracted by the cute holes in the other one’s face. “Don’t stay too late.” He clears his throat and rushes to catch Minhyuk.

“You did well today. Have a good sleep.” He hears Changkyun say just before Kihyun turns the corner.

\\*******/

The weekend works like a magic after spending hours without sleep and counting on nothing but coffee, Kihyun feels amazing when he eats a proper breakfast. He is a man of routine actually, he likes to do things he is used to do and difference, changes disturbs him. But last minute jobs like the one he is working on pops up from time to time and breaks his daily circle. Still, he makes everything back in place during weekend and he even finds time and will to go out to buy an ice-cream to himself, a sweet treat for working his ass hard.

Monday is another start of another week, busy week. Kihyun picks a grey suit to match with his grey hair, chic and expensive.

“Welcome.” Changkyun greets him when he walks into his office.

“Oh…” Kihyun stops, greeting him back. “You’re early.”

“So are you.” Changkyun comments.

“There is just… a lot to do.” Kihyun shrugs and Changkyun nods.

“I’m here to help.”

Kihyun nods and he goes to his office. Should he just say thanks to Changkyun? Was he rude? But he is right, he is here to help, he is here to work so Kihyun shouldn’t feel burdened because he didn’t say thank you. Right?

He sighs and grabs his phone to check his upcoming meetings. And for the first time in two years, Kihyun regrets insisting on having his office walls glass.

Changkyun wears a baby pink shirt this time, a soft looking one and his hair falls on his eyes, giving him a fluffy aura. Completely different one from friday.

That was vicious, this one is soft.

And Kihyun likes them both.

An hour later as he is immersed into documents Kihyun hears door knocking.

“You have a meeting in two hours.” Changkyun says as he walks closer and drops a cup along with a file.

“Thanks.” Kihyun says. “What are these?”

Changkyun shrugs. “Some notes for the file we’ve checked last week. And I’ve made a chart to show public’s interest for similar products.”

Kihyun lifts his eyebrows, impressed. “Oh.. Okay. Can you check friday’s research reports?”

“Of course. Ring me up if you need me.” Changkyun says and leaves.

Kihyun checks the notes and finds many of them useful.

With the sound of his ringtone, Kihyun drops the papers on his desk

“Hey.” He replies his ringing phone with a smile. “How is London?”

“Rainy.” Hyungwon replies.

“I’m guessing.” Kihyun says. “When are you gonna comeback? We have a board meeting next week.”

Hyungwon sighs. “Probably on Saturday?”

“Did you call Minhyuk?”

“Nope.” Hyungwon says. “I’m gonna surprise him. He thinks I’ll be back on Sunday.”

“Good then, meet you on the lunch.” Kihyun replies.

“See you. Don’t miss me much.”

“You know I can’t do that.” Kihyun says and hangs up the phone. He busies himself with reports until he feels stuffed and lifts his eyes, catching Changkyun, working hard apparently. He gets up from his place and moves to his desk.

“Changkyun, did you get all those research reports I asked for?”

Changkyun looks up from the mess of papers on his desk and frowns at Kihyun. “I did, yeah. Can I talk to you about one of them, though?”

“Fine but aren’t you gonna go grab a lunch?” Kihyun asks and Changkyun shakes his head.

“I prefer home-made food so I made sandwiches. If you are gonna go out for lunch then we can talk later?” He suggests and this time Kihyun shakes his head.

“I don’t do lunch. I don’t have time.”

Changkyun lifts his eyebrows in surprise, “Oh… I can share with you. I made more anyway.”

“I don’t wanna steal your food.” Kihyun laughs.

“I’m your employee. You basically feed me, it’s okay.” Changkyun replies and grabs a paper bag along with the documents on his desk and follows Kihyun into his office.

"Okay, so, I was reviewing them a bit for you because I know you're really busy." Kihyun raises a brow. "I have your schedule. I'm your assistant, remember? Anyways, these ones are all accurate," Changkyun says and hands him the majority of the stack.

"What do all the different colored tabs mean? Why are they color coded?"

"Oh, right. Well I'm in the process of making you a key for all of them, but all the ideas are assigned a color so you can get through them easier. Like, if you need to get to Jenny's research, just look for the red tab instead of trying to find her name in all these stacks of paper. Thought it would save you some time."

"Oh. Wow." Kihyun raises his eyebrows and looks at Changkyun surprised. "That's a really good idea, actually, thanks. So what's the problem you've found?"

Changkyun beams at him and bites his lip. "Thanks," he says with a little blush on his cheeks. Seems like he likes when Kihyun praises him. "The problem I found was in Mark’s research." Changkyun flips through the pages until he finds the one he needs. "He miscalculated the price based on the environmental requirements, so all of his research and write ups are wrong. There's a few pages that have possible price tag but he got them all wrong and based his research off that."

Kihyun takes the stack of papers from Changkyun and looks over the pictures and descriptions of the product. They definitely are wrong and Kihyun doesn't really know how one of the supposed 'top manager’ messed up on something so simple. "Huh, those are definitely wrong. Like, really wrong. What the fuck."

“I know.” Changkyun replies. “But it’s not undoable. You can just ask him to check the original file again, he can do it in three days.”

“Still, it’s an error we didn’t want to have.” Kihyun sighs. They should go according to the plan. The meeting is in next week and everything should be presentable.

“Thanks for noticing. You did well.” Kihyun praises again and see Changkyun blush again.

“Well of course.” He says and checks his phone which Kihyun notices the cover is purple.

“You must have like purple a lot.” Kihyun says.

Changkyun looks up at him as he gathers the papers together. “Yeah. I do.”

“Is that a rose?” Kihyun asks, pointing the phone screen.

“Yup.” Changkyun sits down and shows him the screen. “I like roses.”

“I have blades as lock screen.” Kihyun laughs and shows it to Changkyun when he seems confused. “It’s the Iron Throne, more accurately.”

Changkyun looks at the phone and he let’s out a giggle. “You have blades and I have roses. There is an inner joke somewhere.”

“What?” Kihyun asks, confused.

“Nothing.” Changkyun dismisses him but he looks like he is holding a grin. “Maybe I’ll tell you later, one day. Anyways are you a fan?”

“Game Of Thrones? Yeah. At least until the fifth season. Then everything went down the hill.”

“Can’t agree more. It was one of the best shows in the tv history and now nobody wants to even mention it’s name.” Changkyun adds.

“Yeah. I would expect them to do better after hyping the audience up for seven season for nothing.” Kihyun shakes his head in displease. All the years he waited and watched the series, wasted.

“It could be better but I guess we are just gonna have to follow the books, if Martin decides to publish.” Changkyun says and hands him over the extra sandwich. It’s good as the one before, maybe even tastier. Kihyun hums in delight, seeing Changkyun munch on his sandwich with a smile.

“Thanks again. I really liked this.” Kihyun says.

“That was what I was aiming for.” Changkyun smiles at him.

Kihyun lifts his eyebrows in amusement but doesn’t comment on that, instead they keep talking about Game Of Thrones.

\\*******/

The universe looks like it doesn’t wanna separate Kihyun and Changkyun, even on weekends. Kihyun starts to suspect that. For his weekly ice-cream party by himself, Kihyun decides to go to a newly opened but very famous ice-cream shop that Minhyuk keeps rambling about for three weeks. It’s a small place and it looks crowded even from the outside. He opens the door and walks to the counter, eyeing the flavors.

“Hello.” He calls. “I want to have—“ His voice cuts off, as if sucked into a vortex when he looks up.

Changkyun, Changkyun who wears an apron looks at him, with shock at first and then his face changes into a fond expression.

“Me?” He blurts out.

“Excuse me? What do you—

“Me. Melting Energy. The slogan of the brand.” Changkyun smiles.

Me? Fuck. Is that the slogan?

Kihyun looks at him like his face is frozen, he wants to bury himself beneath the ice cream and accept hypothermia as his gateway into the next life. “Oh,” Kihyun says quietly. He clears his throat and speak strongly. “Yes of course.”

“Glad to hear that.” Changkyun smiles, somehow shy.

Which is…kind of cute.

Changkyun wears a black tank top under the apron and Kihyun wears a coat, warmest one he has.

The contrast is uncanny.

“So you came here for an ice cream.” Changkyun states when Kihyun doesn’t talk.

“Yes. I came for a scoop of ice cream,” Kihyun says, stepping closer to the counter. “But what are you doing here?”

“Helping a friend.” Changkyun replies.

Kihyun scoffs. “You have many talents.”

“You’d be surprised.” Changkyun replies and Kihyun feels his face flush red. He can see Changkyun is thinking something and catches his eyes move up and down quickly.

“Oh.” Changkyun hesitates before he says his next words. “I actually have this thing. This ability. Like I can guess someone’s favorite ice cream flavor. I’ve never been wrong before.”

“Confident, are you?” Kihyun leans against the glass. “Go on then.”

Changkyun looks at him carefully. He has a lovely hair, a rich shiny purple that looks like a doll hair. His eyes are the color of the earth, fresh, ethereal and to some degree, magical. He has pouty rosy lips, a pretty adorable nose. And okay, Kihyun’s probably staring too hard now.

“ _Mom is an alien_ ,” Changkyun says suddenly. “But I can see you enjoying _strawberry in love_.”

Kihyun smiles. “Weird,” he says, amused.

“Am I right?”

Kihyun almost looks like he doesn’t want to admit. “I wouldn’t say I don’t like it but I also wouldn’t say it’s my favorite,” he says.

“Do you have a favorite?” Changkyun asks, earnestly.

Kihyun looks over the open barrels of ice cream. “ _Mint chocolate chip_.”

Changkyun looks at him before he laughs. “Really?”

“What?”

“That was my second guess.” Changkyun says. “I should have just gone with that but I thought you would prefer dark chocolate over toothpaste.”

Kihyun rolls his eyes, offended. “I’m not even gonna bother myself to explain you about how amazing mint choco is actually after you called it toothpaste.”

Changkyun laughs a little more, sweet. “Sorry.” He says and reaches reaches for the cone. He digs the scooper into the ice cream.

“How much?” Kihyun asks after he slides the ice cream over to him.

Changkyun smirks. “I can’t have you pay that, it’s on the house.”

“Thanks,” Kihyun says. He’s pulling a wad of cash out of his pocket. He drops two hundred dollars into the tip jar.

“Thank you for your service.”

“Thank you,” Changkyun says with a smile.

Kihyun stands there for a second more before he realizes that he is blocking people.

"Well, have a good day then," Changkyun says. “Mr. Yoo.”

"You too," Kihyun answers and starts to run away.

\\*******/

And next Wednesday, Changkyun brings mint chocolate chip cookies for lunch.

\\*******/

What did Kihyun think before? Changkyun is attractive right? Yes he is. Kihyun can clearly see that.

Changkyun is really attractive. Not just his stupidly good looking body but his mind is attractive too. As it turns out, Changkyun is brilliant. In every sense of the word, yeah. But in this particular case, Kihyun means intellectually.

It takes him by surprise. Not that he ever thought Changkyun was daft. But the scope of his intelligence comes unexpected. He’s not just smart in the way other people are. He’s a low-key genius.

You can understand it from the way Changkyun talks, the words roll out of his pretty lips perfectly, he pronounces english terms great and explains the reason, he lived in states for a while. He comes up with great ideas and eventually Kihyun gets to a comfort level with Changkyun where he stops hiding, starts to pour out all this knowledge, anytime, anywhere, no matter what they’re talking about. After a week Kihyun asks his help for the upcoming presentation that he will do for board.

It's amazing how life sort of settles into a routine without you really not noticing it and same things happen and happen again, feeling like they are becoming your new normal. Kihyun wakes up at 6 am, Kihyun goes to work and sees Changkyun sit on assistant desk with his always changing outfits, Changkyun brings him coffee around 11 am, working hard, forgetting to eat and Changkyun bringing him home-made lunch which Kihyun prefers and appreciates more than everything, Kihyun rushes back to his office to finish his daily work right after their lunch break, Kihyun takes glances through his room’s glass walls to certain someone, works some more, and Kihyun goes home but not before hearing Changkyun say “You did well today too. Have a good sleep” every single day, Kihyun goes home and Kihyun does not have a good sleep.

Every single day.

Every single day the same thing happens. Nothing changes. Except the slowly growing fondness that settles in Kihyun’s belly since the very first day that Changkyun stepped into his office. Kihyun knows he is defying almost all of the work ethics, he shouldn’t lust over an employee but this guy is so hard to ignore. Not with his wits and definitely not with his outfits. One day he wears a short and Kihyun almost trips on nothing, another day he wears sleeveless shirt with deep sleeves, his ribs almost visible. And another day he wears a fluffy turtleneck. Kihyun thinks talking about company dress policy with him because this is a workplace and there are rules but it turns out the rules doesn’t apply to Changkyun because he is a temporary worker, not a permanent one.

Changkyun works with Kihyun on the presentation diligently and brings out really fresh ideas that Kihyun is sure the board will love it and they do love it, deciding to have prototypes with the renewed design and budget they were working on for two weeks.

“You did well.” Kihyun says, beaming with a tired smile and Changkyun smiles back, his dimples showing. Kihyun comes to learn that it’s one of the sweetest weapons of Changkyun. Dimples. Killer, deep, ocean deep dimples.

“I’m learning from the best. If I’m this good in a month, think about the things I can do in a year.” He shrugs cocky, the see-through parts of his gray shirt shuffles a little. Kihyun tries hard to not look but yeah, he feels hard.

Okay that’s it.

He needs a distraction, Kihyun decides after he’s back in his office. He’s been working on company’s last project for a damn long time and he needs a night out. He’s been inside this office for longer than he need, he should just go out and drink until he forgets himself and maybe pick up a girl or a boy, he can decide later.

He goes back home, sleeping a few hours and gets up later, feeling new. He grabs one of his favorite shirts, a dark green, snake like looking shirt and black leather pants. He styles his hair toward his back and throws his black leather jacket on. He hits the most popular bar in the town and starts to have fun.

A couple hours later, and Kihyun has danced with at least half of the bar, he's buzzed, having taken a hefty gulp of his drink every time the papers laying on his desk, waiting for him to come to his mind... and he feels awesome. No less even when he sees Changkyun's been silently glancing at him from the second floor.

Okay… what?

Kihyun looks up again and it’s really Changkyun. He smiles down to him, getting up from the trails he was leaning and moving to stairs to come down to the first floor, to Kihyun.

Kihyun watches him walk closer, absorbing his look. His purple hair falls on his eyes, white pants wrap around his thighs amazingly, his baby blue shirt is tilted towards his back and when he turns back to wave someone, a fucking unidentifiable tattoo is visible. His ass- His ass is like hidden treasure. Kihyun knows he shouldn’t think it but he does anyway, he’s been doing it since the day he first saw the guy.

Up close, Kihyun has an opportunity to note the significant bulge in the front of Changkyun’s tight pants. Of course, he’s packing. As if Kihyun needed more inspiration for the brewing filth in his head. He peels his eyes away from Changkyun’s crotch and feels thirsty all of a sudden. He turns toward the bar. “A beer, please.”

He takes a long—very long—sip of his fresh drink before he dares to speak.

“Hey.” he says when he can.

“Hey Kihyun.” Changkyun replies, sitting on to the bar stool next to Kihyun.

_ Kihyun? _

Kihyun doesn’t comment on it, they are not in work hours so there is no reason for Changkyun to call him by his title or ‘sir’. Also he realizes in that moment, Changkyun never calls him ‘sir’.

“Having fun?” He asks, swallowing the info he just realized.

“Yes.” Changkyun replies with a fond nod, like he is having fun now.

“You look nice.” Kihyun blurts out. Alcohol loosens his tongue, that is very obvious. Next time he should listen Minhyuk and come here together with him.

Changkyun’s eyes widen and he looks down at himself. “Is it the tattoo?” He says, turning a little back to show his tattoo. Oh fucking christ.

Kihyun studies the said tattoo. “Maybe” he says. “What is that anyway?”

“It’s roses,” Changkyun says with a small smirk. “Wrapping around a blade.”

Kihyun swallows, remembering their conversation days ago. By the way Changkyun looks at him playful, he knows he remembers too.

“Looks like bush. Or uh… forest.” Kihyun mumbles, blushing, taking another sip from his drink quickly. His mouth is so fucking fry.

Changkyun’s brows crease, his lips going pouty. Cute. Fuck, that’s cute. He slides his shirt a little more to back, tries to look at his tattoo. Kihyun looks too. He shouldn’t but he does. He can’t see the tattoo clearly because of the dim light of the bar but he can see the smooth skin. He could wreak serious havoc between Changkyun’s shoulder blades. He can already picture the redness there, the bite marks, the bruises. He pictures his legs wrapped around his waist.

Alcohol, stop.

“Can you see?” Changkyun asks, glancing at him from his shoulder.

“No. I can’t see anything.” Kihyun replies.

“It’s a blade in roses.” Changkyun repeats, opening a button of his shirt and sliding it a little more to his back.

Kihyun almost glares at him. Almost. He reels it in. “Stop pulling your shirt.”

“Oh,” Changkyun scrutinizes himself again, fingers brushing a little down to his nape, start of the tattoo. “I thought it looked pretty. Is it ugly? Should I cover it? Do I look ugly?”

Kihyun has thought about Changkyun more times in the past week than he thinks is appropriate but never once has ugliness been one of those thoughts.

"I've never thought you were ugly. You are beautiful." Kihyun assures him. His eyes run over Changkyun’s exposed skin again. He can’t help it.

He looks back up and finds that Changkyun turned around to him, he is watching him carefully, head tilted in a curious way. It’s possible he’s started to read between Kihyun’ lines. Or maybe not. Kihyun can’t be sure. But his ears start to feel hot anyway.

When Changkyun’s eyes narrow, Kihyun realizes the tables have turned. It’s not expected. He’s the boss here after all. He shouldn’t be the one feeling flustered. And yet Changkyun looks at him as if he means to look through him and Kihyun starts to squirm.

And he smiles. Fuck.

“Does it…look bad on me?” Changkyun tilts his head, curiously.

“That’s not the problem,” Kihyun tells him.

Changkyun hesitates. Kihyun narrows his eyes.

“So…it looks good on me?” Changkyun asks archly. Right away, it looks like he reconsiders what he’s said. It’s evident in the slight flush of his cheeks. He starts to bite his bottom lip, like that will stop him from saying anything further.

Kihyun didn’t come prepared for any of this. Mostly, he didn’t come prepared for Changkyun. Kihyun, by nature, is a friendly guy. Yes he has his quirks but he gets along with pretty much everyone. But he doesn’t know why he likes talking to Changkyun a bit more than everyone else. Or why he thinks of him almost constantly with everything. Everything lately makes him think of Changkyun. Having lunch, drinking coffee, bingwatching serieses, purple, roses…

Kihyun knows better than to entertain the thought of fooling around with an employee. The board will kick his ass if he messes up in some way and cause trouble.

But Changkyun is weird. And interesting. And Kihyun doesn’t know why he keeps sweeped by him like this. Why he looks forward to talk with him like this.

Kihyun must stand there in silence for a long time. Changkyun opens his mouth. “Sorry—” he begins. Kihyun holds up his hand to silence him.

The thing is. Whatever game it is Changkyun thinks he’s playing, Kihyun can play too. And most importantly, he can win.

He drops his gaze very deliberately to Changkyun’s popped up shirt buttons, eyes brushing over his chest muscles that say hello to him, channels his best smolder—it’s a very good smolder—and meets Changkyun’s gaze again. “Honestly,” Kihyun says. “I’d have everyone who has tattoo like that if I thought they’d look as good as you.”

Changkyun’s perfect pink little mouth parts.

Kihyun doesn’t give him a chance to respond. He’s just officially flirted with his employee, which is wrong on so many levels. Also, dropping a line like that is only part of the magic. The other part is walking away, leaving Changkyun to gape at him like a fish.

He polishes off his glass and sends the bartender a smile when she takes it, and slides his hands into his pockets. Smooth, yes. Smooth is his middle name. And then he strolls off toward the exit without looking back.

\\*******/

Two days later when Kihyun walks in his office, it’s like nothing happened. Changkyun greets him with a warm smile as usual and brings files into his office after giving him twenty minutes to settle in. Kihyun knows even though everything seems same, somethings are different. He tries not to glance up to Changkyun as he goes through the files. Changkyun leaves without saying a thing and Kihyun turns his chair around, unable for Changkyun to see and curses silently.

He is the boss, he is the boss here. Why does he feel cornered by his temporary assistant? He should just get a hold of himself and not let anything distract him. So he turns around with a perfect façade and starts to work on the papers Changkyun brought in. There are little notes in the pages again, ideas of Changkyun and some of them are really good, again.

At this rate, Kihyun thinks they can come up with a better product that will sell more than the original one.

He startles by the opening door and looks up, seeing Changkyun coming in with coffee.

“Here you go.” He says, as he places the coffee. Strangely he wears a turtleneck today, not a see-thorugh, not a sweater with holes or rips. His pants has rips though, Kihyun realizes when he lowers his eyes to toss a paper ball into the garbage. One of his joints cracks when he does that.

“How are you holding up?” Changkyun asks, slightly leaning to the table.

Kihyun’s eyes linger on him and then he looks at the cup of coffee on his table. “Thinking about what’s next gives me a headache. I tend to always have a headache actually. But even more so…”

“You’re probably tense,” Changkyun says. “I could give you a massage for that. I’m really good at them.”

Kihyun looks at him, maybe waiting him to take his word back but Changkyun looks so unfazed and serious. He should just say no, thank you I’m fine.

“I’m starting to think you’re just good at everything,” Kihyun says instead.

He watches Changkyun carefully, nibbling on his bottom lip.

“Not everything…” The younger replies. He just grabs Kihyun’s hand though, pulling him to the leather couch. “I’m going to give you a massage. It’ll help. Consider it just another one of my jobs.”

Kihyun hesitates. As he probably should. If the realm of appropriateness were this company, Changkyun would be at the penthouse. Not to mention, they’re in an office where anyone could come along and see them.

Kihyun takes three awkward seconds to answer and sighs. “Alright then…” he says. “But just so I can rate your skills for myself. You know, as your employer.”

Changkyun chuckles, like he said something funny and places him flat on the couch. He reaches out and sets his hand on Kihyun’s shoulder, shuffling against the leather so he can position himself right behind him. He maybe sits a bit closer than necessary, Kihyun notices. But gives it to him not being a professional masseuse. And besides he might never have this opportunity again so Kihyun just decides to relish in it.

Changkyun smells nice. His breathe feels like a small fresh breeze, it gives chills to Kihyun.

“Uh,” Kihyun says softly. “Okay, I’ll just…”

He trails off. He’s not used to feeling this off-center. He flirts artfully most of the time, can have men and women alike twirled around his finger within seconds. He likes flirting. He finds it fun.

This isn’t flirting. This isn’t fun. It’s nerve-wracking.

Changkyun presses both of his hands into Kihyun’s shoulders. “I’m surprised you don’t have one of those massage chairs…” he says randomly. “You know, a big leather one with all those crazy features. If you ask it to cook, it will cook. That kind of.”

“Why would I?” Kihyun asks with a laugh, trying to conceal how freaked out he is right now.

Changkyun shrugs, Kihyun feels it. “I feel like all rich people do.”

“That’s an interesting perception. Actually…” Kihyun’s voice goes soft when Changkyun rubs his fingers firmly into the muscles of his neck. He pauses for a moment, then says, “My parents have one. And I considered it, when I first moved into my own place.”

“See, I knew it,” Changkyun says smugly. He slides his hands to the space between Kihyun’s shoulder blades, rotates his fingers there with a bit of pressure.

“Don’t I get some credit for the fact that I didn’t buy it?” Kihyun asks, he really tries hard to not moan.

Changkyun smiles. “Nope. I think you’ll have one eventually. Especially after this. You’re going to want a massage every day,” he says, unashamedly self-righteous.

“You’re that good, huh?” Kihyun murmurs, followed by a groan when Changkyun rubs his thumbs into one particular spot. He feels Changkyun’s hands stop for a moment and then continue.

“You tell me,” Changkyun says, slipping his hands down Kihyun’s spine. The funny thing is that Kihyun could easily have a proper massage from the company masseuse. He could have one of the spa staff come to his penthouse with just a call. But here he is in his office, receiving one from Changkyun instead.

And it’s better than everything.

Maybe that’s what makes this so inappropriate in comparison. Or maybe it’s that Changkyun’s breath has gone kind of shallow and he’s leaning in so close to Kihyun that his hair swinging away from his forehead brush the back of Kihyun’s neck. He’s leaning close and breathing him in and Kihyun’s skin is hot, even through the cotton of his shirt.

Changkyun pulls his hands away suddenly. Kihyun turns his head and catches his eye.

“Sorry.” Changkyun swallows and Kihyun sees something flash in his eyes. “Next would be glutes,” he says with an unconvincing laugh. “But I don’t think you want me doing that…”

Kihyun is just looking at him, his brows furrowed. The air is hot and heavy, he feels relaxed and alerted at the same time. And the weird thing is Changkyun seems like he is same too. Or maybe that’s just Kihyun.

Changkyun’s eyes dart to Kihyun’s mouth for a second, Kihyun catches that small moment and he feels his face flare up. Changkyun’s lips look small but juicy, sure and smooth. Kihyun knows it would be the best kiss. He feels a pull around him, navigate him towards the other one and he sees Changkyun starts to sway forward and then catches himself.

“I should go,” Changkyun says.

Kihyun nods and suddenly they’re both standing, dusting nothing on their clothes.

“That’s probably cold.” Changkyun says and grabs the coffee and leaves without saying if he is gonna get another one or not.

“Okay.” Kihyun tells him. And with a mutual urgency, they part ways.

With the spell broken, Kihyun can’t believe the last few minutes actually happened. He can’t believe the spell was cast in the first place or that he slipped under it so quickly.

\\*******/

Like universe is working it’s way, Kihyun keeps bumping into Changkyun everywhere he goes. Like them working together is not enough, Kihyun comes across with him at Saturday in a bookshop he likes to visit often.

Minhyuk and Kihyun likes to visit this place after their usual Saturday brunch. It’s big and they have old books with the new ones. Plus, they give free cookie at the entrance so it’s number one choice to spend their free time.

“I love our company.” Minhyuk says as he flips the magazine in his hand.

“Because they pay well.” Kihyun comments, eyes searching the book he was looking for, Homosapiens.

“Yeah but they also send us to vacation. Three days two nights at a five star hotel.” Minhyuk chirps happily. “I mean who does that?”

“Other companies probably does too but yeah. You have a point.” Kihyun agrees. “It’s from Wednesday to Saturday, right?”

“Yeap. I wish Hyungwon would come too.” Minhyuk picks another magazine. “I hate him being constantly out of country.”

“That’s his job Min. He is the company’s face.”

“I know but still. I missed him.” Minhyuk pouts.

Kihyun doesn’t say that Hyungwon plans to come right after Macao. “Did you pack your bag?”

“Not yet. How about you?”

Kihyun shrugs.

“Of course you did. You order freak.”

“Yeah whatever. I’m gonna check if they have newcomers.” Kihyun says and leaves Minhyuk in the magazine area. He walks to the far end bookshelf where the new books are presented and when he turns the corner, he bumps into someone.

“Sorry—“ He starts but stops.

“Hi.” Changkyun greets him small, surprised. He wears a fluffy green sweater underneath a huge black coat. He looks so soft?

“Hey.” Kihyun replies. “What are you doing here?”

“Roasting potatoes.” Changkyun replies with a smile, showing the cookbook in his hand. “How about you?”

“Gardening.” Kihyun shows his book. “Is that Courtney Peppernell?” He asks when he sees the poetry book behind the cooking one.

Changkyun shrugs with a grin, glancing down at the copy in his hand. ”Pillow Thoughts.”

“You are into poetry,” says Kihyun, surprised. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Changkyun replies. “A friend gifted me one of her books at my birthday. Then I fell in love with poetry and I’ve took literature classes at Brown.”

Kihyun fights back the urge to say something about fate. Because he went to Brown, he likes poetry too but he’s trying to play it cool so shut up Kihyun. Never mind that Changkyun is attractive, decent, and makes amazing sandwiches. “Your birthday?”

Changkyun nods. “Yeah, I know it’s a pretty romantic gift for january.”

Kihyun is staring at him. “Your birthday’s in January?” he says.

“I’m starting to think you didn’t read my CV,” Changkyun says, amused. “Or at least didn’t stalk me vigorously to make sure you’d hired well.”

“You made me mint chocolate chip cookies,” Kihyun says, probably reflexively, if the way his brow furrows has anything to do with it. “And I’m sure Minhyuk stalks his employees—”

“But you don’t. A nice speciality.” Changkyun says, leaning a hip against the bookshelf and smiling so that his dimples show.

Kihyun laughs, head thrown all the way back. He comes up for air a few moments later, wiping at imaginary tears at the corners of his eyes, and crossing the a few bookshelves to stand next to Changkyun.

“This is my favourite song,” he tells Changkyun, pointing the music speaker at the corner. Time After Time by Cyndi Lauper is playing. Changkyun turns, looking Kihyun with his eyes all soft. There’s a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. His eyelashes are long as ever. Kihyun has no idea what to say.

“I haven’t gone to any tribute concerts,” he ends up blurting. “If you were hoping.”

Changkyun laughs at him, softer this time. Everything about him is soft—the fraying edges of the sweater, the way his fingers brush Kihyun’s wrist on their way up to his shoulder as he laughs. It’s striking how their build is almost the same, Changkyun is a bit broad and that’s it. Seems like they are perfect for each other. Which is ridiculous and clichéd and Kihyun is in too deep.

“Shame,” Changkyun says quietly. He’s staring at Kihyun’s mouth now, as the song plays on in the background and the silence falls around them.

“Yeah,” Kihyun breathes, flicking his eyes up to Changkyun’s lips meaningfully.

Changkyun’s eyelashes really are long, casting dark shadows along his cheekbones and making Kihyun dizzy with how close they are. He thinks he could count the number on each eye.

“We should work on that,” Changkyun continues.

Kihyun wonders if he knows what he’s saying, if he means to be accidentally inviting Changkyun to concerts. He also wonders if people are even doing Cyndi Lauper tribute concerts. But mostly, Kihyun is having trouble breathing when Changkyun says “Are you inviting me to a nonexistent Cyndi tribute concert?”

Kihyun licks his lips again. “Possibly,” he agrees.

“Awesome.” Changkyun says with a smile. Kihyun is definitely going to kiss him. “I’ll have to ask my boss if I can get off work, though,” Changkyun says, trying for flippant.

It’s like he’s flipped a switch. Kihyun wrenches his hands back from Changkyun’s shoulders, looks very suddenly guilty, and takes a pointed step back.

“Your boss sounds responsible,” Kihyun says, playing with a loose thread on the hem of his shirt and notices for the first time that Changkyun got full jeans on. He suddenly feels the guy is incredibly overdressed.

“He’s not too bad,” Changkyun shrugs says, tentatively. “Doesn’t even make me work late.”

Kihyun sighs. “That’s good,” he says. His tone is business again, and his eyes are politely amused. He crosses his arms across his chest. “He seems like a good boss.”

Changkyun tongues his lips. “He’s not bad.”

Kihyun remembers one of their first conversations and laughs. Then he sees Minhyuk waving from the line, he probably saw Changkyun.

“Hi little birdie!” Minhyuk says with a happy smile.

Birdie?

“Hi hyung.”

Hyung?

“Since when do you call each other birdie and hyung?” Kihyun asks, eyebrows lifted.

“Don’t be jealous baby, I’m not trying to steal him or anything.” Minhyuk pats on his shoulder and Kihyun throws him a look. Like what are you saying, shut up.

“So birdie, are you coming to the vacation?”

“Are interns allowed?” Changkyun asks, head tilted. He looks so soft, Kihyun is about to cry.

“Of course!” Minhyuk replies. “You know what? I think you should bring someone with you.”

Changkyun thinks for a moment and then nods softly before he replies “Will do.”

Kihyun feels weird. A curiosity, a green jealousy flashes inside of him.

“Good.” Minhyuk says and circles around Kihyun’s shoulders. “We are going to have a dinner. Wanna come?”

“You go on ahead.” Changkyun smiles at him. “I’m gonna be around a little while.”

Minhyuk nods. “Okay.”

“Have fun.” Changkyun smiles again.

“See you.” Kihyun says, before he lets Minhyuk turn him away.

Changkyun salutes him. “I’m holding you to that.”

Kihyun blushes, turning away and pays for the books he picked.

“You seem different.” Minhyuk says, checking the books in his bag.

“What do you mean?” Kihyun asks.

“I don’t know. You just seem happier? You glow a lot. Especially with Changkyun.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about. He is my employee.” Kihyun replies.

Minhyuk sighs. “He is an intern and I know what I’m talking about just like you do too. But I won’t push it. Just know that I like seeing you vibing.”

Kihyun looks at him, thinking about answering or staying silent. He stays silent.

\\*******/

Changkyun indeed does what Minhyuk said and brings someone to the vacation. Someone who is tall, muscular and intimidating. Hoseok, Changkyun says when he introduces the guy.

Kihyun really doesn’t like the feelings stir in his belly.

He goes to his room after having some small talk with everyone around and takes a long shower. He feels better but also not better so he decides to go out, explore the area a little bit. He heard this hotel has a small zoo, so that’s where he is headed.

It turns out, the hotel doesn’t have a zoo but there are pets and they probably feed them. Kihyun walks around, not getting too closer but then he hears a hurtful growl and perks up. He walks to the voice and there is a dog, a shepherd, one feet caught in ropes.

“Poor thing.” Kihyun rushes to the dog and tries to calm him down but he is too freaked out.

“Hey hey I’m not gonna hurt you.” Kihyun says, loosening the rope a little but dog shakes away.

“Do you need any help?” Kihyun hears someone say.

Changkyun who is standing a few feet away glances at him, examine the situation and then kneels next to him. Kihyun gets up on his knees and holds onto rope around dog’s leg. “I’ve got him,” he says. When their fingers brush, Changkyun releases the rope. Kihyun pretends not to care.

He throws the rope that was holding the dog for him to go. Puppy doesn’t go away though, he rubs his nose in Kihyun’s palm.

“You’re not going anywhere, are you?” Kihyun says, smiling, scratching gently behind puppy’s ears.

Changkyun is biting his lip like he wants to smile. “He must be grateful.”

“Good,” Kihyun smiles. He can’t stop. Because he has this adorable fluffy giant in his face. Kihyun needs his own dog. He coos, “Look how happy you are.”

The second Changkyun smiles Kihyun zeroes in, tracing the curve of his dimple and his perfect lips. “Do you want to pet him?” he asks.

Changkyun nods.

Changkyun comes closer slowly and watches puppy fondly, softly as he softly pets his head and behind his ears and his back until he closes his eyes in delight.

Puppy lays on the grass, closing his eyes, he doesn’t go away, so do Kihyun and Changkyun. They stay there without saying anything and pet the puppy silently.

All the while, puppy seems to be wearing an actual smile on his face. Kihyun is smiling too.

Best of all, Changkyun is smiling.

When their hands brush, he doesn’t pull away. And when Kihyun says, “I think I’m gonna kidnap him” Changkyun actually laughs, all crinkly-eyed and dimpled.

“This was fun.” Changkyun says. “Is it supposed to be fun?”

“Not like this,” Kihyun replies, his smile gentle and kind. Kihyun thinks it’s only this fun now because Changkyun is here. Because Changkyun is a lot fun, more than anyone.

“Um,” Changkyun begins. He laughs, his hand extending. “You have a bit of…” Quickly, he brushes his left hand over Kihyun’s hair. “Grass.”

Kihyun knows now what Minhyuk meant about him being different. There’s this feeling that’s been slowly seeping into his veins and settling beneath his skin since he met this boy beside him. It keeps him buzzing constantly, feeling like he’s always two seconds from taking flight.

Sitting here, it’s as if someone has pressed two defibrillators to Kihyun’s chest. The feeling- it shoots back up through his body like it never left. Kihyun’s smile grows and he doesn’t even think about what he’s doing. He just—he just lifts his hand and messes with Changkyun’s hair, a little harsh.

Changkyun’s mouth falls open. Kihyun presses his lips together, but the laughter sputters between them anyway. Changkyun is stone still for a moment. And all of a sudden a devilish spark descends in his eyes, his mouth twisting up and simpering. He launches forward, hands open and going for Kihyun.

Kihyun cackles when his back hits the grass, Changkyun above him, messing with his hair, laughing like crazy.

“Okay okay,” Kihyun chimes. “I give up, have mercy.”

Changkyun stops then, hands on Kihyun’s shoulders as he laughs.

Seconds later, they’re squealing. Like children. Or drunken teenagers. It’s ridiculous.

Kihyun is a mess. So does Changkyun. Everywhere their bodies touch, hot. Kihyun’s laughing so hard his stomach hurts. He feels kind of delirious and wild and stupid. It’s not until he realizes that he is pinned to the floor by the weight of Changkyun’s body that he starts to feel something else too.

Changkyun’s straddling him, trying to hold Kihyun’s hands from touching him. Kihyun manages to smack it away, and yanks Changkyun, flipping their positions. He presses Changkyun into the ground and the laughter fades in both of their throats.

“I demand a replay,” Changkyun says. “You cheated.”

“How?”

Changkyun licks his lips, blinking up at him. “You’re using the powers of seduction.”

Like that time in the bar, Kihyun feels things stir in him. Dangerous things. He can see a flush starts from the base of Changkyun’s throat and slowly climbs up toward his cheeks despite his bold words.

Kihyun’s lips curve, just as slow. “Are you seduced?”

Changkyun doesn’t answer. His eyes do it for him. He gazes down between their bodies to where Kihyun’s thighs sits on his waist. His biceps twitch from the way Kihyun holds his arms above his head.

Kihyun glances at his mouth to watch the air pass between his lips. He thinks he leans forward. He is leaning forward.

“You should stop,” Changkyun says, wriggling his wrists out of Kihyun’s grip. His voice has gone a bit rougher, devoid of the warmth that has always seemed permanently embedded there.

Kihyun doesn’t like it one bit. He scoots away from him instantly. “I’m sorry,” he says, guilty.

Because that’s it, isn’t it? That’s the thing he needs to apologize for. He’s turned into some kind of pervert or something, trying to seduce his employee and affected by him constantly. Just now, he even contemplated grinding his ass into Changkyun’s crotch. He’s fucking depraved.

He starts to apologize again, to assure Changkyun he’s safe here, and Kihyun isn’t the kind to take advantage of his employees, regardless of how it seems. He would never-

“You wouldn’t want Minhyuk hyung to come in here and get the wrong idea…” Changkyun says quietly. His voice is softer now, thankfully. But Kihyun is confused. First of all, he’s pretty sure Minhyuk is still sipping his seventh cocktail at the pool bar. But second…

“Who cares if he does?”

Changkyun’s brows crease. “Shouldn’t _you_?”

Kihyun snorts. “I mean…he’s my best friend so I care about his opinion, sure. But not that much…” he pauses. He sounds a bit like an asshole now. “And I don’t think he’d care.”

Changkyun blinks at him. “But. So, you’re not—” he trails off, his lips parted. “Oh. Okay, right.”

When it clicks, Kihyun curses himself for not having picked up on it sooner. Because it all makes so much sense. The way Changkyun always seemed so flirty and reluctant at the same time, his push and pulls seem obvious.

“Okay, just to be sure,” Changkyun says carefully. “You’re not dating him?”

“No,” Kihyun replies softly. “I’m not. If I was—” He doesn’t finish his sentence. If he was, _he wouldn’t be here with Changkyun._

It’s easy for them to fall again into the thick atmosphere from moments ago because it never truly went away. It’s like a fog descends on them seemingly out of nowhere. Kihyun looks at Changkyun’s mouth again. It’s damp and rounded when he exhales a quiet, “Oh.”

“Why would you think I was?” Kihyun says, forcing his eyes away from Changkyun’s mouth for a second because he needs to ask this.

“Well, you are always together… even at weekends. You call each other pet names right? I know he calls you baby. And- I don’t know, I heard things.”

“Next time just ask,” Kihyun suggests. He would very much like to not wallow in misery another morning.

“Not really something you ask your boss though, is it?” Changkyun raises his brows.

Kihyun scoffs. “I find it impossible to believe that’s your reasoning.”

Changkyun doesn’t answer. Just sets his jaw stubbornly and lifts his chin in denial. Still, there’s a small smile tugging at his mouth. Kihyun knocks their shoulders together, relieved.

“Minhyuk is family to me. We grew up together,” Kihyun explains further. Not that him and Minhyuk hadn’t kissed before. A very long time ago when they both thought they might like boys. There was no better person for Kihyun to figure that out with. But it was just a kiss. Any more than that had seemed weird they both concluded.

Changkyun meets Kihyun’s eyes and then shifts his gaze to the puppy like he has something to hide. “And you’re not seeing anyone else around here either?” he asks. “Since you said I should just ask.”

Kihyun smiles, syrupy and slow, charmed by Changkyun’s poorly hidden pout and the flicker of his brown eyes. He shakes his head. “Nope.”

Changkyun holds his gaze this time. Both of his hands rest calmly on his thighs but there’s an unsteadiness to his voice when he speaks, “I misunderstood. And I misjudged you. And I’m sorry,” Changkyun says. “I didn’t mean—”

That feeling suddenly strikes Kihyun again and he lets it take him. He lets himself fall. And his mouth and Changkyun’s mouth just happen to end up together, somehow.

Changkyun twists his fingers in Kihyun’s shirt right away, tugging him against his chest like he’s just been waiting for this. Kihyun grabs for his waist, fingertips pressing marks into his soft skin. How is it so soft while he looks really good in shape? Changkyun’s warm mouth is open around breaths that come hot and fast, ready to push his tongue against Kihyun’s when he has the chance. Kihyun parts his lips and helps him find it.

He breaks away after long seconds of having no air and sucks in a breath through his nose like he’s jumping out of a plane. And then he crashes into him again. He moves, lips sliding, first over Changkyun’s mouth, then along his ruddy cheek, up to his ear, down his neck. He wants his mouth on every part of him.

Changkyun is warm and willing, like the sea, inviting him deeper and further from shore. Kihyun gets lost in his ebb and flow.

It’s all perfect and it’s right and it’s wrong.

Just wrong.

“Fuck,” Kihyun pulls back, panting for air and fucking better judgment.

“Don’t stop,” Changkyun tightens his grip on him. “It’s okay. Please don’t stop.”

Kihyun is too self conscious, he barely stops words spilling from his mouth as he gets up on his feet rapidly and runs away.

Words bang in his head. His reason clashes with his stupidly fast beating heart. What the fuck did he just do? He just kissed Changkyun. His employee. Damn it. Why did he do that?

It was just a kiss. Right? Nothing to strop about. _Just a kiss._

Still, knowing that it was just a kiss, Kihyun rushes up to his room, ignoring Minhyuk as best as he can, he hides until the next day.

\\*******/

Kihyun needs a new pair of swim trunks.

All of his pairs are outdated and loose since he lost a bit of weight a few years ago. He’s been meaning to refresh his swim wear ever since. It has nothing, absolutely nothing, to do with the fact that he tries to hide from Changkyun as best as possible.

Kihyun finds a pair of light blue swim trunks that he actually likes. And buys a KitKat bar from the random shelf of candy beneath the register too.

He walks to the beach and finds himself a secluded area. There is nobody around and there are bamboos around the sunbed he chooses, so it’s far from eyes. He can perfectly sit here, read his book, enjoy the sun and warm breeze.

But of course universe, again, works against him.

“So, we are not gonna talk about what happened yesterday?”

Kihyun gets up from his sunbed in a rush.

Changkyun is standing in front of him, very much wet and wearing nothing but a swim short. His hair is wet, there are droplets on his chest, collerbone holes, sliding down from his arms. Wet, just wet.

Wet and almost naked.

“No.” Kihyun replies immediately, prying his eyes away from his chest forcefully.

“Really?” Changkyun lifts his eyebrows.

“I’m sorry—“

“Are you really?” Changkyun pushes.

“I don’t know, I just—“ Kihyun mumbles.

“Yeah then,” Changkyun shrugs. “Have fun.”

Kihyun watches him, beginning to turn away, as if it happens in slow motion.

Somewhere in his head, there’s a voice telling him what a bad idea this is, how this path toward Changkyun is the path towards disaster and perhaps heartbreak and gross crying and heavy drinking. But Kihyun swallows his hesitations, throw them in the air and he grabs Changkyun’s arm.

He starts pushing him toward the sunbed. Changkyun is too surprised, too shocked to protest. He goes easily. Bad, Kihyun thinks. He wishes Changkyun would make this hard for him. He wishes he would push him away, tell him no, talk some sense into his senseless brain and just make him stop.

Changkyun’s legs meets the sunbed, his mouth parted, and Kihyun falls on him, presses right into him, molding his body along Changkyun’s warm chest. Changkyun’s eyes are wide, darting over Kihyun’s face. They just look at each other, chests expanding with deep breaths.

“I’m going to kiss you,” Kihyun tells him.

He sees Changkyun swallow. And it’s so quiet for a minute, only beach music faintly plays at the background. Changkyun gives a jerky nod of his head.

“Is that okay?” Kihyun asks. He has to. This is wrong on so many levels, he knows that. There are all those clauses he’s read about fraternization and harassment in the workplace.

But again, Changkyun nods, wets his lips with a knee-weakening swipe of his tongue. “More than okay, yeah.”

Kihyun silences him with his mouth and his tongue and a gentle hand at the back of his neck. They’re secluded by the cover of the bamboo awning as their lips open underneath each other’s like flowers at dawn. Their kiss is hectic and perfect, gentle at first, and then desperate with Changkyun’s hand knotting up in Kihyun’s shirt.

Kihyun pulls away to kiss just below Changkyun’s ear, sucks gently on the skin there, not enough to mark him up, just to get Changkyun whining and pulling at his shirt. He means to undress him here. Someday, Kihyun would like to sit down with Changkyun and discuss his penchant for public nudity.

His hips stutter forward and the friction is so good, Kihyun tears his mouth away to groan, lets Changkyun just rut against him for a second.

“This is crazy,” Kihyun says, pulling his hips back reluctantly.

Changkyun tries to slow his breath down so he can speak. “I know. I just—” his eyes dart between Kihyun’s and he wets his already slick lips. Kihyun kisses him again to catch his pretty tongue. He likes it pressed to his own. But how phenomenal would it be wrapped around his cock instead? He swears under his breath.

“You just what?” Kihyun prompts him when he parts to let Changkyun drag in a breath.

“I want you so much,” Changkyun says. “I shouldn’t, I know that. But I do.”

Kihyun’s mind swirls then, an emotion breaks within him, a warm one, shines somewhere between hunger and lust.

They kiss again after that. Because how can Kihyun not? How and when did Kihyun convince himself he could resist this kid? And why? What makes him feel this powerful and vulnerable at the same time?

So many questions. Kihyun doesn’t care to answer them. He keeps kissing him. The sounds around them resume. Faintly in the distance, there’s music from the bonfire drifting towards them. But they stay where they are, in this perfect solitude and just kiss until their lips are chapped and bruised.

Kihyun is so hard he thinks he might just come with just kissing. Changkyun is chockfull of pretty sounds, of sighs and moans and whimpers. It’s ridiculous and each one goes straight to Kihyun’s dick, until the way he’s straining against his shorts causes him physical pain.

He pulls back, takes in the state of Changkyun’s face and lips, all flushed and perfect. “Why aren’t you wearing a shirt?”

Changkyun looks vaguely annoyed about having the kissing interrupted and makes to pull Kihyun back. “I lost it. Or someone stole it while we were diving.”

Kihyun flattens his palm against Changkyun’s sternum and slides his hand downward over his warm stomach and the firm muscle of his abs. Changkyun exhales a quiet groan, just from having Kihyun’s hand on him.

It makes Kihyun feel inexplicably powerful. “You need a shirt,” he says. “You need a shirt as soon as possible.”

“Why? When you’d just end up taking it off later?” Changkyun asks cheeky.

Kihyun laughs. He hopes that it sounds like laughter. But he’s a little out of breath and entirely out of patience. So perhaps not.

And Changkyun is relentless when he asks, “Do you want to come back with me?”

Kihyun pulls back and braces his hands on his hips. He turns away to suck in a calming breath. He’d be embarrassed honestly about how ready he is. Like he’s almost worried his dick might tear his pants open and start pleading for attention. He knows it isn’t possible. But it certainly feels like it.

Changkyun in a similar state though. He even pushes at his crotch, trying to reposition himself. It doesn’t work because sunbed is too fucking small.

“I can’t,” Kihyun says. He’s now crossed the line. It’s not like he can blame alcohol. He’s had a drink, yeah but he’s pretty much sober. And so is Changkyun. And this is a very bad idea.

“You can,” Changkyun says. ”It’ll just be this one time and then we can stop. We’ll stop. Just come back with me.”

While Kihyun is contemplating flinging himself into the ocean, Changkyun reaches for him again, tugs Kihyun close by his belt loop. “I want you in my mouth,” he says and gives him a bold squeeze. Always with his grabby hands.

“Oh, fuck,” Kihyun mumbles. “Fuck, okay. Let’s go.”

Changkyun starts to grin like he even needs the dimples to convince Kihyun any further. He holds Kihyun’s hand all the way back to his room, his grip tight like he’s afraid Kihyun will change his mind and run away. Kihyun contemplates it at least twice.

But in the end, Changkyun manages to stuff him into his room and pushes him against the door after barely having time to close it and they are kissing again, almost more intensely as if to make up for the lost milliseconds. Changkyun’s skin burns against Kihyun’s, every point of contact a firestorm, every movement an explosion. Kihyun wants to trace every inch of Changkyun’s body, to map it until he can see it on the back of his eyelids and touch it until the smell of Changkyun’s sea salt scent and Kihyun’s black orkid aftershave melt together.

He bits down on Changkyun’s bottom lip, revelling in the delicious keening sound it elicits. A moment later Changkyun pushes him away, pressing Kihyun to the hard door, but Kihyun can barely feel it; he can only feel Changkyun’s lips and his tongue sliding down from his chest and hands everywhere. Gentle fingertips brushes at the waistband of his trousers and Kihyun had never wanted anything so much as he wants in that moment.

Changkyun drops on his knees eagerly and drags Kihyun’s shorts down to his ankles, presses his hands into Kihyun’s thighs, and swallows him down.

Kihyun runs his hands through Changkyun’s silky hair, the strands falling away from his fingers like sand. He pushes his hair out of the way so he can watch Changkyun work. His heart pumps harder and harder and his breath comes faster and faster and his whole being is a mess of nerves and heat is steadily coursing downward. He is acutely aware of his own skin, and how each inch of it is craving Changkyun’s touch.

It’s so filthy the way Changkyun does it all, the way he gets his chin and his cheeks wet with his own saliva. When he sinks down around him with a moan that sends vibrations all throughout Kihyun’s body, Kihyun’s hips stutter forward, his cock hitting the back of Changkyun’s throat.

There’s an apology ready on his lips when Changkyun chokes and pulls off. But then he exhales in one raggedy breath, “Fuck, yes. Please,” and sucks him back down without further elaboration. But Kihyun gets it. Kihyun gets it because he was thinking about it too.

As if to further clarify, Changkyun stops moving completely and tucks his hands beneath his thighs and looks up with his big, earnest, soft eyes.

Kihyun thinks he whines in response. It’s sort of embarrassing but anyone who saw Changkyun down on his knees like this, offering up his mouth for fucking—they would whine too.

He slides his hand further into Changkyun’s hair, his grip tightening, and he inches his hips forward. Changkyun’s eyes slip closed in silent gratitude. Kihyun thrusts again, his head tilting back against the door. He groans each time he plunges into the warmth of Changkyun’s mouth, each time he hears Changkyun moan in response.

When he looks at him again, his whole face and neck are flushed bright red, the corners of his eyes damp with tears. He’s beautiful. In a crippling sort of way. A way that disrupts Kihyun’s thrusts when he loses focus.

He’s so close he feels like he can barely breathe. There are stars swimming across his vision. Fireflies just outside the window floating by. The hum of the ocean just off in the distance. The world keeps moving but for a second, it feels like it’s just Kihyun and Changkyun and the place where they’re connected.

Kihyun pulls out of his mouth and starts to stroke himself. Changkyun stays on his knees and watches him, still hungry, like…

“You want—” Kihyun begins.

“Yes,” Changkyun says right away. “Please.”

It’s beyond him—how Changkyun manages to be so polite while asking for Kihyun to come in his mouth. Kihyun is a sucker for manners, even if he tends to be a bit crass himself.

“Please.” Changkyun says again and Kihyun strokes himself until he is dry, until every bit of his cum lands on Changkyun’s face. He sees Changkyun licking his lips and hum, Kihyun moans again and he drops to his knees helping Changkyun who begins rubbing himself furiously, desperately while his mind floats.

With a groan, Changkyun comes all over their hand, his head bowed on Kihyun’s shoulder

“Fuck,” Kihyun rasps, unable to stay silent when he has this view. He presses a kiss on Changkyun’s temple, softly.

They’re quiet afterwards, listening to the sounds of the world around them and their breath panting into the quiet space of the room.

“You’re incredible,” Kihyun says, reaching to drag his shorts back up. Changkyun stands, tucking himself away.

“So are you,” he says. He’s already close enough that he can touch Kihyun’s jaw and tilt their mouths together. And Kihyun lets it happen.

“Drink some tea…with lemon,” Kihyun suggests with one last peck to Changkyun’s mouth, he can feel himself on his mouth. It’s dirty as fuck but hot.

“You could stay and fix me a cup,” Changkyun mumbles, smiling so his cheeks dimple.

Kihyun feels enslaved to him. Not because he’s being asked to serve tea. But because he really can’t find it in himself to leave.

Changkyun drops his forehead to Kihyun’s shoulder. “Or just stay just because. Just for a bit with me.”

Kihyun doesn’t answer. He just rests his hands gently on Changkyun’s hips and remains in this moment that feels strangely intimate, fraught with a tension that he wouldn’t expect after they’ve both gotten off, and doesn’t know exactly how to deal with.

“How about that tea now?” he asks after long minutes of just breathing in the smell of the ocean on Changkyun’s skin.

Changkyun pulls back and smiles. “I’ll fix us both a cup.”

“I’ll help.”

He doesn’t end up helping at all because there is nothing to help. They just get some home water and use instant teas with paper cups.

They go out to the balcony which are open to let in the constant breeze. They sip quietly for a long while. The sun sets and moon arises. Neither of them say anything.

There’s a gravity to the atmosphere that neither of them can deny but they wiggle around it, hoping maybe that it will dissipate with time.

“Just stay,” Changkyun says when Kihyun has finished his tea and sets it down beside him.

Kihyun shakes his head. “I shouldn’t.”

Changkyun exhales noisily through his nose like he’s bracing himself for a speech. “You should,” is all he ends up saying. And then he just stands up and walks over to his bed. Kihyun watches him in the solitary but powerful light of the moon.

And somehow Kihyun can't bring himself to leave. Without saying anything he agrees to stay.

Changkyun sets his teacup on the bedside table and pushes his shorts down to his feet. He grabs a fresh one and throws another to Kihyun whose cheek flares up like he didn’t fuck his throat. Changkyun pulls him into bed, wrapping his body to him and leans in for a kiss. Just a light one, near the corner of Kihyun’s mouth, and lingers there. “Thanks for staying,” he finally says, burrowing down into the bed, tugging the blanket up over his shoulder.

Kihyun shuffles close. “Thanks for letting me stay.” He reaches an arm over Changkyun’s waist, not intending to leave it there. Then Changkyun lifts his own hand and settles it on Kihyun’s waist in return.

And that’s how they eventually fall asleep, with their fingers drawing lazy, dizzying circles on each other’s skin.


	2. Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> So I posted this a month later wow... I thought it would be earlier  
> But anyways I hope you will like it  
> Thank you for the kudos and comments!!
> 
> Again, I will review for grammar errors later, to see if I missed any of them  
> Have fun!!

After they come back from the small vacation, Kihyun does his best to avoid Changkyun. At least as much as he can because it’s kind of impossible for him to not see the younger when he sits right behind that glass doors with all his pretty being. And Kihyun's efforts of trying to avoid the delicate topic works pretty well, considering. Kihyun does his best to not open that matter to discussion and seems like Changkyun too doesn’t talk about it as well. And he doesn’t push Kihyun to have burdensome conversations, somehow Kihyun thought he would, yet he doesn’t. But of course Kihyun notices him lingering around more after dropping a coffee to Kihyun, looking through the glass doors a few seconds longer, his eyes catching Kihyun when he lifts his head from papers to take a break.

It’s unbearable for Kihyun to be honest because at every single minute, he contemplates talking, texting, saying anything to Changkyun. Just to see how he’s doing. Knowing there would be no point to do that. Knowing it’d be like kicking himself when he’s already down. Knowing Changkyun won’t answer because apart from talking about business, Changkyun really doesn't talk with Kihyun about what happened. Probably because Kihyun said they should forget about it and act like professionals.

Kihyun thought it would be the best, thinking it as a small weakness on both parts and by saying that they should just keep their boundaries visible was to make it easy for both of them to go on their business relationship as it was.

Kihyun knows he can’t take back what he did, he already crossed the line that he shouldn’t cross. He knows what he did was wrong. He broke so many work ethics in so many ways. He should have just stop when he realized he started to like the boy. He should have remind himself that he is the boss and he should have just draw a line when he realized that he started to spend more time with Changkyun. He should have just stop himself from kissing Changkyun. That day on the beach he should have just let Changkyun go. He should have done so many things very differently and he would have done, if he wasn’t too captivated by his pretty temporary assistant. He knows it was wrong, he knows he exploited his position and title somehow. Professionalism and moral principles are probably hugging, crying at somewhere in the universe now.

It was wrong.

But worst of all, Kihyun wants to do that again. At least he just wants to have something more with him.

And it all sucks. Because separate from the sex, Changkyun is great person to simply be around. He is fun to talk with, he is pretty clever as an addition to his pretty being. And even if he’s only known him for a matter of weeks, Kihyun misses him more than he thinks is normal. What he feels is probably more akin to longing.

Longing. For Changkyun.

It’s funny when you think it’s Kihyun who thought it would be best for them to forget whatever happened, yet he is the one who can barely sit still, eyes flicking behind the glasses at every five minutes to see Changkyun.

It’s really unbearable.

And when Kihyun can’t see him anymore because Jooheon returns from his vacation and Changkyun’s internship ends, it’s really heart crushing.

\\*******/

Kihyun pushes the triangle cheese on his plate with his fork idly. His head rests on his left hand as he drifts towards the tomato plate, thinking, not thinking. Just staring.

“Hello?” He hears a few seconds later and looks up across him like he is awaking from a dream.

Hyungwon with a frustrated expression, waves his hand in front of him slowly. Kihyun almost forgot his friend was sitting across him until he managed to take his attention. Hyungwon came back for weekend to spend some time with his boyfriend and joined Minhyuk and Kihyun’s weekly Saturday brunch to see Kihyun too. As well as anyone can guess, Kihyun is not being a very good friend right now.

“Huh? What’s wrong?” Kihyun asks, dropping his fork to the plate, his appetite isn’t well lately.

“You were right.” Hyungwon turns to Minhyuk with a gasp.

“I told you. He is floating around like a ghost wearing clothes.” Minhyuk says with a shrug. He carefully breaks a piece of bread coated with cherry jam in two, offering one to Hyungwon and the other one to Kihyun. "Expensive clothes that includes a shirt that I gifted to him last month and I would totally kill him if he drops anything on it because it is limited edition. "

Kihyun leans forward a little to the table, grabs the piece with a dull look. “Thank you.” He says and bites the piece, chewing slowly.

“Or afraids from you so much and subconsciously protect his outfit.” Hyungwon scoffs.

Minhyuk rolls his eyes to him.

“Anyways the jam is not important. I thought you were exaggerating but you were right baby. He really looks like he is having some kind of love disease. That kid totally snatched this rascal’s heart, I can see that.” Hyungwon says as he bites on his piece. “Was I like this too?”

Minhyuk laughs. “You were worse.”

“Really?” Hyungwon opens his eyes with a fake shock.

“Yeah.”

Minhyuk takes another piece to make another jam bread, eyes flickering at Kihyun as he does it. Kihyun doesn’t respond to them, or indulge with the conversation even though it’s about him but the reason is not because he is not listening his friends, because his mind is occupied with random thoughts that leads to one person who happens to be the another part of their talk.

Hyungwon shakes his head in disagreement when he doesn’t say anything in return and lean a little to Kihyun, sunglasses hiding the look in his eyes, “Just go talk to him.”

Kihyun doesn’t respond again.

“Don’t act like a teenager Kihyun. You know you are being stupid.” Hyungwon adds.

Kihyun rolls his eyes. “I’m not acting like a teenager. I’m trying to be responsible.”

“Ah please. This isn’t being responsible. It’s the opposite. This is running away from possible responsibilities.”

Kihyun huffs. “Let’s just say I go and talk with him. What am I gonna say?”

“Whatever you want.” Minhyuk simply offers.

“And then what? I was the one who said let’s be professionals and he said it was a one time thing.”

“You should have known that it was a big fucking lie.” Hyungwon shakes his head.

“You really didn’t think it would be for one time when you literally undress each other with your eyes, right?” Minhyuk raises his eyebrows.

“I—“ Kihyun starts.

“If you say _‘I did’_ I’m gonna laugh at you until the rest of our lives.” Minhyuk tilts his head.

Kihyun shuts up his mouth.

“And may I remind you that he is not even a temporary employee now. His internship ended last week.” Minhyuk adds.

“I know but aren’t there rules still? Ethics for this kind of things?”

“You are acting too stupid Kihyun, I can’t believe you.” Hyungwon shakes his head in disagreement. “I didn’t see you act like this since high school and I think that says a lot.”

“I just—“ Kihyun sighs. “Wanted to do the right thing for both of us.”

“You tried to run.” Minhyuk corrects. “I guess people really can’t run from their feelings, can’t they baby?”

Hyungwon nods slowly. “Yeap. This idiot surely can’t. And when you kissed him you should have known that was a big piece to swallow.” He shrugs. “And I’m not talking about bread or making sexual jokes right now.”

Kihyun sighs, holding his head between his hands. “I’m hopeless.”

“You are not hopeless. You are lucky because you have friends like us.” Minhyuk says with a bright smile. Like a kid who gets to play with his favorite toy.

“Yeah I am but what do you mean?” Kihyun asks, pouting.

“I heard he is gonna be going to the bookstore we came across with him last time.” Minhyuk says, breaking the bread he was jamming for hours into two again and give one to Hyungwon. He doesn’t give other piece to Kihyun this time.

Kihyun’s gaze slides to him. “How do you know?”

Minhyuk flashes a smile. “I like to keep in touch with potential employees who will graduate this year.”

Minhyuk looks at the bread, biting a big piece. “You’re welcome.” He says as he chews.

It takes Kihyun a second before his mind gives way to his heart and loses the battle between what he should do and what he really wants to do. And he stands, drops a thankful kiss on Minhyuk’s forehead, and leaves.

\\*******/

The bookstore is colorful this week. It’s the twentieth anniversary of it’s opening, Kihyun reads from the banner hanging on the wall. There are balloons, decorations around the bookshelves, even a piano at the back but nobody is playing it for now. Discounts are really good apparently, people seem to enjoy both the store and lowered prices.

It’s all good but Kihyun isn’t here to observe them after all. He’s only here for one thing. Or one person.

He walks around, passing everyone until he finds who he is looking for who is standing before the poetry section, looking at two books in his hand.

_“Come sleep in my heart,_

_And make a home of it there”_ Kihyun says softly.

Changkyun’s brow furrows inquisitively, turns to the voice. “What’s that?”

“Me reciting a poem that popped into my head when I see you.”

Changkyun’s lips twitch, his eyes shifting back to the books in his hand. “I see. I wouldn’t say that doesn’t sound appealing.”

Kihyun walks a little closer. And his hands itch to touch Changkyun, to slide his fingers through his purple silky hair the way he already knows Changkyun likes. But he reaches out to grab one of the books instead, turning it’s pages slowly.

“Glad to hear that,” Kihyun says. And when he looks, Changkyun’s eyes are trained on him. It’s one of his soft sweater days again, a lilac one that makes him look so fluffy. Kihyun’s heart warms as he smiles. “Hi.”

“Hey,” Changkyun says softly, his cheeks dimpling.

Kihyun steps back, holding the book in his hand, rocking back on his heels.

“What are you doing lately? I mean after the internship.” Kihyun says.

“Studying, helping my friend.”

“At the ice cream shop?” Kihyun asks tentatively.

“Yeah.” Changkyun answers. “How about you? I hope Jooheon didn’t get too mad at me for messing his desk and files.”

“Oh no, on the contrary he is really grateful for you to organize everything.” Kihyun replies.

It’s true, Changkyun really did take care of everything before he left and it's also very true that Kihyun feels a stone sitting on his heart, every time he enters his office.

He clears his throat, eyes flick to the piano at the corner, feeling Changkyun’s gaze on him the whole time. It’s silent for a few heartbeats until Kihyun says, “Nobody is playing the piano.”

“You play?” Changkyun asks absently. He’s looked away now, starting to look at the books on the shelf above him.

“Sometimes,” Kihyun shrugs and takes a few step to go to the piano, presses down on a set of keys and plays a simple tune with just his one hand. Changkyun’s gaze slides to him again, the books idly stays between his arms.

“Elton John?” He lifts an eyebrow with a surprised expression.

“Yeah,” Kihyun says quietly, removing his fingers from the keys. “I’ve missed you.”

“Didn’t you see me last week?” Changkyun cocks an eyebrow, already knowing what Kihyun means.

“I did but… you know what I mean. I’ve missed you.” Kihyun repeats and he doesn’t look at him when he says it. Because he’s being a punk. But that’s allowed. This is Changkyun. This is the person who he met less than two months ago who’s starting to touch parts of his heart Kihyun wasn’t even aware of. This is the boy who makes Kihyun feel mad, like he’s spiraling out of control, and also like he’s one second from blasting off the fucking earth when in reality he hates when he can’t control things in the way he wants.

So he can be a punk if he damn well pleases.

And anyway, it’s all worth it for when Changkyun replies, “Missed you too.”

That’s all the courage Kihyun needs to turn and face him. “I’m sorry.”

“I thought sorry seemed to be the hardest word.” Changkyun says with a small tease.

Kihyun sighs. “It is… And it is not. It’s both. I’m not always right about everything, okay? I know that. I just- I still think it’s probably better for us both if we just maintain, you know, a business relationship. Me boss, you employee.”

Changkyun sighs all loud and tired. “Not that it applies to us anymore but, you don’t want that. You don’t want that right? You wouldn’t be here if you did.”

Kihyun’s forehead wrinkles in deep thought, thrown off for a minute. He shakes his head, gets back to the point. “I mean… I just-I’m just trying to get you to understand what-”

“I understand clearly. You’re afraid of the risks. You’re trying to be responsible. You’re trying to be the boss. And that’s great, fine. Really. But you’re the one who’s here, Kihyun,” Changkyun says, standing tall with a daring and tired look. “I have to-”

Kihyun panics, takes a few steps towards the younger. “Okay. Okay, maybe I don’t know what I want at all. Maybe all I know for sure is that I want to keep talking to you. I really like talking to you. And just being around you. It’s like— you’re like fresh air. And when we don’t talk, I don’t feel happy. Like happiness is sucked out of my being by some weird machine.”

Changkyun has this expression on his face, like he can’t figure out whether to be annoyed or touched. He squeezes his free hand into fist at his side.

“You’re really frustrating.”

Kihyun nods. “I know. But so are you.”

The book in his other hand long forgotten, Changkyun takes a few step to Kihyun’s space, and he pulls him unkindly into the bookshelf filled with delicate poetry books. His palms are warm and cover Kihyun’s chest. His eyes darker than Kihyun can ever remember them being.

“I’m tired, Kihyun,” Changkyun breathes out. “I’m really tired. I’m tired of this push and pull. This back and forth thing is killing me. I like you. You like me. I want to fuck you. And you want to fuck me. That’s all there is. That’s all it has to be.”

An inappropriate laugh bubbles out of Kihyun’s mouth. He doesn’t know where it comes from. He feels like he’s at the point of bursting with hysterics. Most of all, he feels completely, utterly at Changkyun’s mercy.

“It’s not funny,” Changkyun complains. And as if to prove his point, he pushes their lips together. Kihyun’s knees go a little soft, like his bones are blocks of ice beginning to melt. If not for the bookshelf behind him or Changkyun pressing him against it, he’d probably crumble. The world really spins as he let’s Changkyun lick into his mouth, breathing these little noises past his lips. He lets Changkyun obliterate every last surviving thread of sensibility and rebuild it anew.

This is sensible. This, right here, him and Kihyun—that’s the most sensible thing on earth. Nothing makes more sense.

The revelation hits him just as Changkyun pulls away, leaving his lips damp. Changkyun’s eyes flutter open.

“Think about it,” he says, releasing Kihyun, stepping back.

Ironically, Kihyun doesn’t need to think anymore. “You think so?” his voice cracks annoyingly.

Changkyun answers with more of his brilliance, more of his levity and serenity, with a smile that settles beneath Kihyun’s skin and soothes to his marrow, and murmurs softly, “Yeah.”

\\*******/

Kihyun sits on the center of his massive cream-leather couch with his phone resting in his palms and his heart in his throat. There’s a chance this won’t work. In fact, this probably won’t work but still with a small hope he’s been harboring in his heart, he punches ‘send’.

**_“I’m hungry and I was thinking if you would like to have dinner with me?”_ **

Just yesterday Kihyun let Changkyun leave with his poem book. He did nothing to assure Changkyun that there is a faint light that shimmers in him about them and Changkyun was right about everything and Kihyun wanted this too, whatever this was.

He feels too nervous because he doesn’t know how everything is gonna turn out but his phone buzzes and Changkyun’s name is suddenly on his screen like a beacon.

**_‘I’m gonna meet with some friends :/’_ **

Kihyun wrinkles his nose as he types, settling back into his pillows.

**_‘Your ex-boss demands you to be somewhere else.’_ **

**_‘Kihyun …’_ **

Kihyun can’t tell whether that’s a good “Kihyun” or a bad one. His thumbs work quickly over his screen.

_‘ **There’s spagetti on the menu. Really good one, has five Michelin stars.’**_

He hesitates a second before he sends another.

**_‘I just miss you. I want to see you.’_ **

It takes Changkyun a second of seeming hesitation on his end. And then he replies.

**_‘Okay… I'll talk Hyunwoo hyung and find something to cancel the others.’_ **

He then writes another message.

**_‘I was at the shop. I need to head home to take a shower first.’_ **

Kihyun sees it as a chance.

_‘ **I have three bathrooms.'**_

**_“Are you flexing?”_ **

**_‘No, I’m just suggesting that you can take one here?’_ **

**_‘Seems a bit inappropriate, doesn’t it, ex-boss?’_ **

Warmth spreads slowly in Kihyun’s tummy when Changkyun turns coy. He’s missed that. And having it back now makes him braver than usual.

_‘ **There’s no point in you going home and putting on nice clothes.’**_

Changkyun replies instantly.

**_‘Why’s that?’_ **

Kihyun licks his lips and types quickly and sends his answer even quicker. No time to reconsider. He’s all in. All in or nothing.

**_‘Because I plan to take them all off at some point.’_ **

He hopes- he really hopes that Changkyun takes nearly five minutes to reply because he’s flustered. Not because he’s having a moment of second thought. Kihyun thinks the first option is likely the truth, especially after yesterday when Changkyun tried to kiss every last bit of air from Kihyun’s lungs in the middle of a bookstore.

Still, he breathes an audible sigh of relief when Changkyun replies.

**_‘I’ll be there in ten.’_ **

Kihyun sends him the address and of course, Changkyun is there in ten minutes. Right there on Kihyun’s doorstep with his navy blue shirt and ripped jeans with wide eyes and bated breath.

Kihyun steps back from the door and waves him inside. He gives him two or three seconds to have a look around, two or three steps into the house before he reaches for him, tugs him back against one of the stone pillars in the foyer. He senses some hesitation even though Changkyun seemingly melts with his touch.

“What are you nervous about?” Kihyun murmurs into Changkyun’s ear as he kisses up his jaw line.

“You definitely mean it this time?” Changkyun questions, seems to have a little hesitation. Reasonable one, after how Kihyun behaved. “No ‘we shouldn’t do that because we are proffesionals’ anymore?”

Kihyun slides his finger in Changkyun’s jean and pulls him closer. He pushes his hands up under Changkyun’s blue t-shirt, for a minute just admiring the warmth and smoothness of his skin. Changkyun lets him lift the shirt off completely, up over his head and down his arms.

He leans in and presses a kiss to Changkyun’s throat. “Have I answered your question yet?” he asks, while he reaches for the button of Changkyun’s jeans and pops it open.

“I think-” Changkyun stutters when Kihyun drags his jeans and pants down his legs, similar to how he did back in holiday. This time though Kihyun pays no attention to Changkyun’s cock. Well, maybe some attention because Changkyun is already hard. But he doesn’t touch. Not yet. Changkyun swallows when Kihyun stands once again to his full height. “Yeah, I think you have.”

Kihyun smiles warmly. “Good,” he says, taking Changkyun’s hand. “Come with me.”

Changkyun appears to be in a state already, his eyes hooded, his expression docile, and he follows Kihyun easily with no further instruction and doesn’t ask questions as he’s led to the shower.

“Here you are,” Kihyun says, releasing his hand. “Dinner and your clothing will be ready when you’re finished.”

Changkyun starts to frown, gaze shifting between Kihyun and the shower. “What?”

“What what?” Kihyun asks with all the innocence he can conjure.

“You don’t want to come in with me?” Changkyun lifts his eyebrows, somehow surprised and maybe a little disappointed.

Kihyun tsks. “Can’t play with an empty stomach.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Changkyun laughs.

“Yeah and you love it. Enjoy your shower.” Kihyun steps away from him, and manages to make it look effortless, though it isn’t at all.

A few seconds later, he hears the shower cut on. He collects Changkyun’s clothes by the foyer and throws them into the washing machine. In their place, he sets out something for Changkyun to wear during dinner.

He returns to the kitchen to make sure his spaghetti is still warm and he throws together the finishing touches before spooning everything out into one of his mum’s fancy dishes. On the balcony, where he’s carefully set the outdoor table, he pours glasses of his best wine. And in the background, music from one of his playlists drifts softly throughout the house via the intercom speakers.

Then he simply waits, with one leg crossed over the other, and his shoulders settled back into his chair and his hands entwined in his lap. Changkyun comes down the hall from the bedroom and out to the balcony, their eyes locking instantly.

“Lovely outfit you picked out for me,” he remarks.

Kihyun’s eyes sweep down over Changkyun’s smokey purple bathrobe, a smirk taking over his mouth. “Thought it would complement your hair. Turns out I was right. You look stunning.”

Changkyun rolls his eyes as he slips into the seat opposite Kihyun. “So, you actually made dinner.”

Kihyun’s brows crease. “Of course?”

“I thought it was pretense.” Changkyun lifts his fork and sticks it right into the dish, spearing a curl of spaghetti. He chews slowly.

“You thought I would lure you here with the promise of dinner only to not provide dinner?” Kihyun asks, seeming horrified with the idea.

Changkyun shrugs. “Well… you did just undress me in the hall. Thought you wanted to get straight to it.”

“Contrary to what you might think or whatever you were already thinking, I do like you for reasons having nothing to do with sex.” Kihyun says, offended.

Changkyun chews a bit slower, his smile growing. He points his fork at the spagetti. “This is good.”

“It’s my mom’s recipe.”

“It’s good,” Changkyun says again.

Kihyun licks his bottom lip when he feels like he wants to laugh. He can’t pinpoint exactly what’s funny. Just this. Them. Making small asinine talk while Changkyun sits naked in a bathrobe an arms-length away.

Changkyun perks up when the song changes. “Cyndi?” He asks with a surprised smile.

“I invited you for a tribute concert didn’t I? I couldn’t find any so I decided to make one myself.” Kihyun smiles back at him, lifting his wine glass to his mouth.

“Oh. You are amazing.” Changkyun puts his fork down and pushes his chair back and stands.

Kihyun keeps his wine glass frozen at his lips, dark red liquid floating just out of reach. He watches Changkyun take a few steps, easily cross the small distance from his end of the table to Kihyun’s end. Changkyun takes the wine glass from him and takes a long sip.

“Good wine, good dinner. ” Changkyun decides.

Kihyun stares up at him with something like wonder. “As promised.”

“You made some other promises too, didn’t you?” Changkyun says as he sinks right into Kihyun’s lap, hands cupping his face, lips pressing down on Kihyun’s without a second’s hesitation.

Kihyun has been telling himself to keep cool, to stay in control of how this all plays out. But from that second on, he feels almost frantic, the need in his chest gone hectic and fierce. He unties the simple bow Changkyun’s made with the terrycloth sash of his robe and pushes the robe open.

The soft lines of Changkyun’s skin stutter from the sharp breath he drags between his lips when Kihyun touches him, when Kihyun takes hold of his hips, and breaks his mouth away to lick around Changkyun’s nipple.

Kihyun hears him gasp and mouths more hungrily at the raised nub, bites a little at one before turning his attention to the other. Changkyun lets him do so for long minutes before he can’t seem to take it anymore and drags Kihyun’s mouth back to his own.

“Bed,” he demands when he pulls away again, mouth red and damp. He looks so pretty.

“Yeah,” Kihyun mumbles stupidly, tugging Changkyun’s hips down a little to grind their crotches together.

“Fuck. No, the bed,” Changkyun insists.

“Yeah, alright. You have to get off me first baby.”

Changkyun kisses him again, biting punishingly at his bottom lip as he pulls away. Kihyun doesn’t know what he’s done to deserve that. But he wants it again. Changkyun removes himself from Kihyun’s lap, drinking the last of the wine in his glass. Kihyun pulls Changkyun to himself, tasting the last notes of the alcohol from him. He feels dizzy but not because of the red liquid, it’s Changkyun’s lips that messes with his head.

He pulls Changkyun to the bedroom, holding his hand and pushes him to the bed, making him sit.

“You’re so damn gorgeous,” Kihyun tells him, closing the gap between them after throwing his shirt off.

“So are you. It’s unfair for ex-bosses to look the way you do. I’m gonna sue.”

“Could say the same for ex-employees…” Kihyun mumbles before licking into his mouth.

He feels like he could keep track of how the time has passed by the moments they’re kissing and the moments they’re not. But he loves that. Because he loves kissing Changkyun. He imagines sometimes that he was made for kissing Changkyun, no matter how silly that sounds. He feels like they are match made in heaven. Their lips fit just right together and their tongues tease and dance and play this game that drives them both mad, and it’s clear that they both love it.

He mouths at Changkyun’s chest again after laying him on the bed because okay, Changkyun has fantastic and soft skin and amazing reactions to having it licked. Like now, when he keens and tosses his hips up, and if Kihyun had his head on a bit better, he’d drag this out. He’d make Changkyun keep searching for friction for as long as he felt was necessary.

But he’s already so desperate, almost enough to slip out of control. He grinds his hips down to meet him. It’s dirty and wild and Changkyun wraps his legs around Kihyun’s waist to pull him towards himself, drags his nails down Kihyun’s back, and urges him to keep going, ready to come before they’ve really gotten started. He chants yes, yes, yes, and grows delirious from the way Kihyun ruts against him.

And Kihyun thinks no. No, he wants more than frottage, as unbearably hot as that is. He pulls his hips away, leaving Changkyun to chase the friction with a whine tumbling from his open mouth. He gets a hold of Changkyun’s wrists, plants them firmly into the mattress, and kisses him, because he can’t help it when he looks like that. How can he when Changkyun is all willing, open to him, bare with his feelings?

His heart bubbles little hearts in his chest and Kihyun draws back. “What do you want?”

Changkyun’s brows crease, his eyes unfocused. “You, Kihyun. I told you already.”

“No, I mean-I mean right now. What do you want me to do to you?”

Changkyun blinks and takes a breath he can’t even seem to find. “Whatever. I want it all. I want all of you. Everything.”

Kihyun squeezes his wrist tight in his hands, watches Changkyun’s eyes flutter. “Be specific.”

Changkyun licks his lips, his eyes darting over Kihyun’s face. “Fuck me. Please.”

Kihyun rewards him for that answer with another filthy grind.

Whatever reticence Changkyun had shown seconds ago, it evaporates just like that. “Fuck—” he grunts. “Please, Kihyun. Fuck me, please.”

Kihyun pulls away completely, leaving Changkyun gasping, but not for too long, just to grab condoms and lube from beneath his pillow and toss them onto the bed. And then he’s kissing him again, biting at his damp lips. He drops his mouth to Changkyun’s neck and sucks hard, knows there will be a bruise there when he’s done, know the other employees might bug Changkyun about it. Minhyuk definitely is gonna bug him about it. But he doesn’t care.

“Please,” Changkyun breathes again, desperately.

“I love it when you beg,” Kihyun tells him, sitting back. “You sound so pretty when you beg.”

“I can keep doing it if that’s what it takes,” Changkyun says in a soft, deluring tone.

“You don’t have to. I’ll give you whatever you want, whenever you want baby.”

Changkyun smiles, breaking his wrist out of Kihyun’s hold to reach for the lube. Kihyun would be offended about how easily he’s able to do that, except then Changkyun is popping the bottle open, and Kihyun has to appreciate his urgency.

Changkyun starts to coat his own fingers but Kihyun makes an indignant sound, grabbing his wrist. “You’re not serious.”

“Do you want to—?” Changkyun starts to ask with a curious face.

“Of course I want to. I wanna see…” Kihyun trails off as he rubs lube between his own fingers, warming it up.

“You,” Changkyun finishes, his eyes on Kihyun’s fingers.

“Yeah, that,” Kihyun agrees, dropping a kiss on his mouth. He runs his forefinger over Changkyun’s hole, taking pleasure in the tremor that runs over Changkyun’s body. “Changkyun.”

“Yeah?” Changkyun moans when Kihyun slides just the tip of his finger past his rim.

"I like you beneath me, willing and eager. I want to hear you beg for me to fill you up. I want to hold you down.“ Kihyun tells him, mouth right against his ear. “I’m going to fucking ruin you.”

To be honest, this isn’t him being arrogant or anything, it’s him being truthful. He knows he’s good in bed, yeah. But this is different. This is just the truth. Kihyun’s never felt this way about anyone but somehow he knows what it is. Changkyun makes Kihyun feel like he’s on fire, like every nerve and synapse, his blood and marrow, are all fuses on the brink of blowing. And the only way to put out that flame is by doing the same for Changkyun.

So he’s going to fuck him like his life depends on it. Because, in fact, it does.

And he’s going to ruin him in the process. Because that is the state he already is in.

He has two fingers in him already, has shifted back so his face is right between Changkyun’s legs. “After this, how do you feel about me eating you out?”

“God, Kihyun. Shut up and fuck me already,” Changkyun grits out. It’s obvious that he tries to hold on his sane part with everything he has to not slip.

Kihyun laughs. He would. He’s getting there but not yet. He takes a tentative lick of Changkyun’s hole as he’s sliding a third finger in to join the rest. And the lube tastes funny but it’s worth it for the way Changkyun gasps and swears. Kihyun plants his other hand over Changkyun’s tummy, tries to keep him pinned. They may be at the same size but Kihyun knows he has more power. And he licks around his three fingers again. Changkyun swears louder, pushing down on Kihyun’s fingers.

“I’m beginning to think you’d like it a lot,” Kihyun murmurs.

“You’re so chatty,” Changkyun groans. Kihyun laughs again, his breath puffing on Changkyun’s damp skin.

“What about you, huh?” Changkyun continues. “How’d you feel about me doing that to you?”

“Mmm,” Kihyun hums, turning his mouth to suck a bruise into Changkyun’s inner thigh, still just rubbing his fingers inside of him. “I might like that.”

Kihyun is so full of shit. He would love that. Changkyun only needs to say when and Kihyun would drop everything and let him eat for hours, days. As long as Changkyun wants.

He doesn’t say that though. Because his mouth is full in that second when he sucks Changkyun’s balls hungrily from the thought. He wishes he could spend the rest of the night covering every inch of Changkyun’s body with his mouth. Head to toes. He couldn’t think of anything he’d rather spend his time doing.

But then, that isn’t true. Because Changkyun’s ready for him and Kihyun knows exactly how he wants to spend his time now.

“Kihyun… I- I need…” Changkyun gasps, silenced by Kihyun’s hungry kiss.

“I know. I know what you need.” Kihyun says as he pulls away from his bruised lips. He has himself sheathed and lubed in record time. He deserves an reward for it, really. And he remembers instantly that he’s getting one. Changkyun parts his legs a little wider, hooking his arms under his knees. His whole body looks delicious, flushed and a little shiny from his sweat. That’s all the reward Kihyun wants.

“Ready?” he asks.

Changkyun looks like he's seconds away from kicking him off the bed. “I’ve been ready.”

Kihyun smirks then, presses the head of his dick to Changkyun’s hole and starts pushing inside.

"Fuck," Changkyun gasps, fingers clenching in the sheets. "Oh god."

"It's okay," Kihyun murmurs, hitching his hips in short little thrusts, slowly working his way deeper. "It's okay, I've got you."

He slides a hand over Changkyun’s lower back, pressing down with his palm to help him if he feels any pain. It's just enough for Changkyun to breathe and focus on relaxing.

When Kihyun is finally balls deep he pauses, both of his hands coming to rest by Changkyun’s sides. "You okay?" he asks, and his voice sounds strained.

"Yeah – yeah, just –" Changkyun closes his eyes for a moment, Kihyun presses kisses on his neck, lips, cheeks, forehead until he hears Changkyun say, "Okay."

"You sure?"

"Yes, god, come on –"

Kihyun rolls his hips, his dick deep inside of Changkyun’s ass, stretching him open like he never has been before.

"Fuck, you feel so good," Kihyun says, the slow hitches of his hips gradually morphing into something harder.

Changkyun whines, burying the sound in the kisses when Kihyun thrusts in hard.

"Wait." Kihyun pauses halfway out, shifts to a wider stance, and grabs Changkyun’s hips, hauling him up to himself. The movement pulls Changkyun back onto Kihyun’s dick, the hard length pushing deep inside, and he cries out, shaking at the wave of pleasure. "That's it, there we go."

And then Kihyun starts to fuck him hard, slamming in again and again and again and again. Changkyun’s eyes roll back, mouth falling open, and he widens his knees, angling his ass up.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, oh my god –"

Kihyun groans, fingers bruising in their hold on Changkyun’s ass cheeks, squeezing tight as he holds him open. "Oh god, oh fuck – Changkyun –"

Changkyun’s fingers are twisted in his sheets, clenched so hard his knuckles are turning white, a broken-off sob punched out of him with every one of Kihyun’s pounding thrusts. His entire body is thrumming, tingling heat pooling at the base of his spine, and he lets go of the sheets with one hand to reach for his dick. He's so hard it hurts, pre-come leaking from the tip and making a small wet spot on the bed below.

Kihyun decides then, Changkyun is a white-hot flame, fading out to blue, burning red, orange, yellow at the edges. He is colorful and bright and everything that he touches, every part of Kihyun’s skin is consumed entirely. Kihyun wishes so desperately that he could remain in this moment. He wishes the fire never died out or that Changkyun never stopped looking at him the way he is now, with wonder and reverence and little words gasped into the air after every thrust. Perfect. Amazing. Beautiful. So beautiful.

He knows Changkyun feels all of it. Mostly because what Kihyun said was true. Also because Kihyun fucks him like he means to bestow Changkyun with a prized gift, like he wants to lavish him with good things piled upon great things.

“I can’t believe— you feel so good,” Kihyun says to him. “God, baby, you feel so good.” The muscles in his back shift and tense as he moves. Changkyun feels them where his hand is pressed near the curve of Kihyun’s ass.

Kihyun’s been told he has an unearthly proclivity for maintaining eye contact. Almost hallucinating in the way he focuses on any one person. He knows it’s absurd but he also knows it’s at least somewhat true. Because he can’t take his eyes off Changkyun. He feels like he never blinks. Just watches him whimper beneath him, shudder, move and move, and Kihyun studies the stunned part of his lips, his rapidly moving chest, the bruises made by Kihyun and the crease of his brow. Sometimes Changkyun’s eyes roll or he squeezes them shut because Kihyun has completed a particularly devastating thrust, but for the most part, he knows Changkyun too just wants to keep looking at Kihyun.

Eventually though he can’t focus on anything.

“Kihyun…” Changkyun groans, long and drawn out like he’s singing. Kihyun is quick to get his hand on Changkyun’s cock, knows he needs it by some divine method of discernment.

And it feels like when Changkyun finally comes—it feels like Kihyun has poured cool water over singed skin. It feels like he relieves him of the flame. Changkyun finds that he’s laughing and then Kihyun is too. Right before he comes, Kihyun smiles and tilts his head back. “Holy fuck,” he says to Changkyun and to the universe and to no one at all.

Changkyun pants like he’s finished a marathon, his fingers sorting through Kihyun’s hair.

“I was actually looking forward to you to finish my spaghetti,” Kihyun murmurs softly.

Changkyun laughs, turning to Kihyun, molding their bodies together for a moment. “Let’s go have it now.”

Kihyun picks his head up off Changkyun’s chest, tufts of his hair sticking this way and that. “You are amazing.” He says, dropping next to him.

Changkyun giggles with a rough voice. “That’s my line.” He replies, getting up slowly. “So… I don’t want to be that person but I’m definetly gonna be that person. Where does this lead us?”

Kihyun sits up, wrapping an arm around Changkyun’s middle and placing kisses on his shoulders, on his rose tattoo softly, talking between pecks. “Somewhere we can try to be boyfriend and boyfriend. What do you think about it?”

Changkyun turns to look at him at him with a small smile. “I think I’d like that.”

“Yeah?” Kihyun asks, stealing a peck.

“Yeah.” Changkyun nods, smiling sweetly. “Ah come on, let’s go finish that spaghetti. I feel famished.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Kihyun plays on the piano is you may have already guessed it but Elton John's Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word
> 
> So this is the end, I hope you liked the story  
> I had fun while I was writing^^  
> I just realized this is my first finished story wow thank you for reading, I hope you liked it , please tell me what you think and see you in other stories~~

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably update this 2-3 weeks later because the next one is Ice-Cream and Bandaids
> 
> I hope you liked it~~
> 
> Tell me what you think^^


End file.
